


October Project of Filth (I am sorry...kind of)

by caffeination (akanyanen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Choking, Collars, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Gags, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Leather Kink, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Moresomes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Collection of kinktober snippets, pairings/kink in the chapter title.





	1. drink you down (baekchen - deep throating)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never participated in Kinktober. So, I guess there is a first time for everything. These will probably be focused around Jongdae... and Baekhyun. AlotofBaekchen. 
> 
> I am also trying this thing called brevity and being concise. I hope that means most of these will be under 1,000 words. Otherwise, nothing would ever get written. Maybe they'll give me the mental respite I need from fic fest fic(s)?? 
> 
> They are all little snippets and definitely do not have plot... just filth and maybe some filthy, disgusting feelings :)
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wants to say hi (I don't bite, I only cry over EXO), I am on twitter~[ liiiink ](https://twitter.com/acaffeination)

“You shouldn’t,” Jongdae says, voice high in the back of his throat. He’s saying that but Baekhyun can see his eyes saying _I want you to_ and Baekhyun wants to as well and isn’t a fan of denying himself something. Baekhyun’s hands pop the button of Jongdae’s jeans, skinny and tight and making his ass look so nice, a temptation he’s had to hold himself back from all day. 

“How long do you think you can last?” Baekhyun wonders out loud, mouth-watering and dick pressing up against the zipper of his own jeans as the thinks about getting a taste of him, drawing delicious moans from his mouth and drinking him down after. He’s no longer shy about how much he likes giving head, not since he and Jongdae started this thing they have between them, at least. 

“Not sure,” Jongdae laughs, handsome smile a little strained, pinched, as Baekhyun pulls his jeans down his thighs and leans forward to mouth over his underwear. He grins, pressing a few kisses against the length of his shaft, cotton unpleasant when he knows what’s hidden beneath it. He gets off on this, on the dark and hungry look in Jongdae’s eyes, and the clench of his jaw. 

“We’ll make it quick then,” Baekhyun says with a wink, his lips stretched around Jongdae’s dick the moment it pops free as he pulls his underwear down his legs to join his jeans. 

Jongdae exhales softly head falling back as he relaxes into it, his throat bobbing as he swallows. Baekhyun flicks his eyes up his body from between his thighs, holding Jongdae’s slim hips down against the bed. He’s beautiful stretched out in front of him like this and he bobs his head quickly, sliding up and down over his cock as he sucks, cheeks hollowing. Jongdae’s hand digs into his shoulder, nails scraping over the skin as he seems to struggle with not hurting him. 

“So good,” Jongdae mumbles, muscles in his thighs twitching as Baekhyun steadily works over him. He has his finger and thumb curled loosely around the base of Jongdae’s dick as he blows him like he could do it all day. Baekhyun doesn’t think he’d mind trying it, he can imagine Jongdae would happily volunteer, too, if only his jaw wouldn’t ache for hours at the end of the day. That would be too irresponsible. They’re already being irresponsible doing this, too. 

Baekhyun still has to sing tomorrow after all. 

His lifts off with an obscene pop, chin slick with spit that he wipes off with the back of his hand. Jongdae’s chest is flushed pink and heaving. It’s a good start but Baekhyun knows he can break him down further and he enjoys that just as much as he enjoys feeling Jongdae’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

“Ready?” Baekhyun asks, jeans almost unbearably tight now. He just needs to wait a little longer. 

“Please,” Jongdae says, voice pinched and hand falling to the blankets, fingers curling into it as he moans, not expecting the way Baekhyun’s lips wrap around the tip, teasing there before. Baekhyun slides further down this time, not worrying about keeping Jongdae’s hips down and more focused on undoing his own jeans and getting a hand around his aching cock. 

Baekhyun groans and Jongdae shudders under him. He splays his hand over Jongdae’s hip, sliding down and feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes, his nose pressing into coarse hair. He does it again, pulling back and sliding down, swelling around him, and he only pulls back when it’s too much. It’s addicting though and he keeps doing it, swallowing around Jongdae and moving with him when his hips start tilting up, desperately chasing the heat of Baekhyun’s mouth. 

It doesn’t take long, really, before Jongdae desperately tells him he’s going to come, hand fisting in his hair and tugging slightly in warning. Baekhyun doesn’t listen, only pulling back slightly so he’s coming, spurting bitter liquid in his mouth, before he drinks it down and sits back on his heels to desperately jerk off, coming in seconds over his fist. 

“Holy fuck, how are you so good at that,” Jongdae says, trembling still, so gone just from Baekhyun’s mouth. 

“I have many talents,” Baekhyun says cheekily, licking into Jongdae’s mouth. He wrinkles his nose a little at the taste but still kisses back. Baekhyun smiles into it, feeling sated and warm as he falls on top of Jongdae as they lazily makeout.


	2. cover your eyes (sensory deprivation - junmyeon/kyungsoo/yixing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon has a thing for blindfolds. Kyungsoo and Yixing indulge him.

“Hey,” Yixing asks, “you okay?” from somewhere to his right and gentle fingers thread through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. With the blindfold on he can’t anticipate the touches and each one somehow feels _more_ than normal. Junmyeon takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and the faint light trying to sneak through the fabric of the blindfold disappears completely. 

“Yeah,” he breathes, a little shaky, and trying not to focus on how hard he is already just from the idea of what is to come. He hears and feels the bed shift as Kyungsoo joins them. The wet smacking noise of kissing, a low gasp maybe from Kyungsoo, but it could be Yixing, too, has Junmyeon’s mouth running dry. He can’t tell exactly what they’re doing but from the sound of Kyungsoo’s soft little gasp tells him it is more than just a kiss that Yixing is giving him. 

“Good?” Yixing asks. 

“Yeah.” Another wet kiss. Junmyeon hears a zipper and then the bed creaks again. Junmyeon turns his head like it will help him hear more. The room is quiet and he wonders what they are doing, he flushes at the thought they might be watching him in just his briefs, so hard for them already. The clink of a belt, fabric rustling and then a thump as it lands on the floor. 

The bed dips again and his stomach jumps in surprise when he feels hands touch him, pressing down over his abs. He moans when something warm and wet glides over his nipple then blunt teeth scrape over it. 

“Please,” Junmyeon says, voice choked. 

“Please what, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks in that low voice of his, a teasing lilt to it. Junmyeon doesn’t need to take the blindfold off to picture his teasing smirk, lips pulled up in the corner and eyes shining with amusement. 

Junmyeon likes his lips. A hand lands on his thigh and slides up and up inside it. His heart rate speeds up, thumping loudly in his ears. He’s already overwhelmed and they’re just starting out. Junmyeon takes a few deep breathes, trying to focus enough to speak, to form the words. 

“T-touch me,” Junmyeon says, breath ragged. He has been thinking about this for so long, ever since Yixing danced in that black blindfold on stage. Junmyeon couldn’t help but jerk himself off, his eyes squeezed shut, and imagining it was someone else’s hand on him. 

Yixing chuckles. “Here?” 

Belatedly a hand lands on his shoulder, so very far from where Junmyeon is aching between his legs, hips pressing up, searching for friction and relief. 

Junmyeon whines in the back of his throat and Kyungsoo shushes him, fingers pressed over his lips. Junmyeon licks at them, face flushing hot when Kyungsoo’s fingers press in and he rushes to lick and suck on them. Kyungsoo pumps them in and out a few times, a tease, a hint at what he could do to him later, before he pulls away and leaves saliva smeared over his chin. 

“You know where,” Junmyeon manages, voice breathy. It’s entirely overwhelming to have two people but even more so when blindfolded. Junmyeon loses himself in their touches, sobbing in relief when Yixing’s hand curls around his cock and starts jerking him off while Kyungsoo kisses him, light pecks that turn into Kyungsoo tugging at his hair, sliding his tongue over his teeth and stealing what little remaining breath Junmyeon had away. 

Junmyeon comes later, exhausted and strung out, trembling with Kyungsoo’s fingers pressed up against his prostate, and Yixing’s dick in his mouth. 

In the aftermath, Junmyeon slides the blindfold off and looks down at Kyungsoo’s come drying on his stomach. The fond smiles his boyfriends are giving him make him flush warm, feeling loved. He regrets not telling them about this… kink... of his sooner.


	3. leather no lace (suchen - semi-public touching/leather/blowjob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon knows exactly how much Jongdae likes him in leather...and how much he'd like to get him out of it.

Junmyeon leans against the bike, bright red helmet resting on the seat, engine pinging as it cools down. The sun beats down overhead and he hopes Jongdae hurries up. He scratches blunt fingernails over the top of the leather pants clinging to his thighs, the itch. The only reason he wore them is because he likes the look Jongdae gives him when he does, full of undisguised desire.

He checks his phone again. There’s nothing after the last text Jongdae sent: _be there in a sec!_. 

The back of his white tank top is clinging to his back and he pulls at it, watching the apartment door and waiting for his boyfriend, who is taking the long way down one flight of stairs apparently. It is worth the wait because when Jongdae finally does come down, his eyes seem to slip and stick all over Junmyeon, starting from his thighs and slowly making their way up to his chest and shoulders, his new black leather jacket hooked over his finger and then casually (or not so) thrown over his shoulder. He smirks. He knows he looks good and knows how much it gets to Jongdae. 

Jongdae strides over to him, hands on his hips and he slides their lips together, roughly. Jongdae is little angry and a lot horny. Junmyeon lives for it, loves how he can get Jongdae worked up so easily. It usually ends with a few hours spent in bed intermittently having heated sex then cuddling and touching everywhere they can reach in the aftermath. 

It sounds like the perfect way to spend a Saturday. 

“Ready?” Junmyeon asks, passing the black helmet to Jongdae. Jongdae nods, pulling it over his head and pulling the straps down by his cheeks, fingers fumbling to secure the buckle. He frowns as he pulls at it until Junmyeon steps in to help, adjusting the strap until it’s secure under Jongdae’s chin. 

“Thanks, babe,” Jongdae says, smirking as he grabs a handful of ass and Junmyeon smacks his chest in a half-hearted reprimand. 

“We’re in public,” Junmyeon complains and Jongdae shrugs, patting it softly once; he knows that Junmyeon doesn’t actually care that much. 

Junmyeon swings his leg over the seat, adjusting his own helmet as Jongdae climbs up behind him and soon familiar arms are curling around him, Jongdae warm along his back. The motorcycle roars to live under him, vibrating up his arms and through his body. 

The trip to his apartment isn’t that long but it certainly feels like it. They seem to hit every light in town. But that’s not what Junmyeon has a problem with, he wasn’t in a hurry after all, it’s just that with every stop Jongdae’s hand ends up “slipping” from its place around his waist and falling down to between his legs in a quick teasing touch over his crotch. There on the road, people can probably see but the touches are so brief and fleeting, Junmyeon isn’t sure if he means to do it until they stop at the fifth light and Jongdae’s hand stays there, pressing down, and Junmyeon shudders. 

He pulls his hand away, cheeks flushing under his helmet and he is a little annoyed, he’s driving to drive after all, but he’s also taking Jongdae back to his apartment because his roommate is away and Junmyeon is perpetually horny. Jongdae is too, and Junmyeon swats at his hand when it tries to go back between his legs and it settles reluctantly on his lower stomach, just under his belly button and Junmyeon is hyper aware of it, the final five minutes to his house feel like hours, the garage door a welcome sight. 

 

“Hands off,” Junmyeon says, breath hitching as he keeps bumping the key against the lock, unable to slide it through when Jongdae is pressing soft kisses against his neck and rubbing at his cock through the front of his too-tight jeans. He’s a distraction. 

Jongdae laughs, low in his throat.

“You mean that?” Jongdae asks, smirk in his voice, his hands pausing and Junmyeon’s hips push forward seeking more contact against his will. He’s so turned on right now, he doesn’t think he would be against having Jongdae pull his pants down to his ankles and take him right here in the driveway.

“Not outside,” Junmyeon manages, struggling for words. Jongdae pulls back after that, ghosting a kiss over his neck.

“Hurry up and open the door then,” Jongdae says. Junmyeon manages then, lamenting the fact that he still hasn’t fixed the remote to open the garage door. He wouldn’t have any problems pressing a button but for his lust addled brain, putting a key in a lock seems to be too much. Jongdae is a menace. Junmyeon is counting down the minutes until they’re upstairs in his bed. 

“You still haven’t cleaned,” Jongdae comments, arms crossed as he looks at the open tool box, wrenches and bolts scattered about. His new project, a street bike needing a new engine, is taking up the other half of the room. 

“No,” Junmyeon huffs, pushing his baby into the garage and stretching up on his toes to grab for the string and pull down the garage door. He isn’t surprised when the moment the garage door hits the ground and he goes to stand up that Jongdae is behind him again, fingers deftly unbuttoning his pants and lips sucking a mark into his neck. 

“Why do you keep wearing leather,” Jongdae moans, teeth biting lightly at his neck. Junmyeon manages a choked laugh, pleased at how worked up Jongdae is. He loves it, his teeth clenching when Jongdae finally gets his pants unzipped and a hand curls around his cock. 

“Jongdae, fuck,” Junmyeon breathes shakily, grasping at his forearm where it’s curled around his waist. He’s probably the only reason Junmyeon is standing up right now. 

“I don’t think I should stop,” Junmyeon groans, “if this is what happens.” Jongdae snorts into his neck, grinding his cock against his ass. They’re still in the garage, not anywhere near a bed, and no one is home but usually they both can exercise a little more self-control than this. 

“You look annoyingly hot,” Jongdae complains, kissing his neck, “must be the motorcycle.” 

Junmyeon laughs at that and, taking a deep breath, pulls out of Jongdae’s grip to go lean against the motorcycle, tilting his head in cockily and raising an eyebrow at Jongdae. Junmyeon knows he must look a mess, jeans unzipped, hair askew and a hickey blooming on his neck but he knows that Jongdae loves it. He can see it in the hunger in his eyes, the way he slowly looks him up and down before taking the few remaining steps towards him. Warm hands land on Junmyeon’s hips and he loses his breath at the searing kiss, full of want and urgency. 

“My knees are going to hate me for this,” Jongdae mutters, pressing one last kiss to Junmyeon’s lips before he’s dropping down and dragging the leather pants down Junmyeon’s thighs. 

“Here?” Junmyeon squeaks, cock throbbing at the promising flick of Jongdae’s tongue as he wets his own lips, fingers slipping under the band of his underwear and sliding them off, too. Junmyeon’s dick springs free and the cool air of the garage feels good against his skin. 

“Don’t knock your baby over,” Jongdae warns, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes as he curls his hand around the base, pumping a few times before he gives a few experimental licks at the head. Junmyeon twitches, knowing just how good it is going to be, Jongdae gets off on dragging it out and turning Junmyeon into a trembling pile of sweaty limbs. He can’t say he minds it though and sighs when Jongdae tongues under the tip, sliding his hand into Jongdae’s long dark hair. 

He does end up leaning a little bit on his motorcycle, one hand bracing himself against it while the other hand is fisted in Jongdae’s hair. Junmyeon’s favorite part about this, besides how good and wet it feels around him, is seeing his cock disappear into the pretty ring of Jongdae’s lips and the half-lidded, lust-filled look in his eyes as he stares up at Junmyeon from between his legs. 

“So good,” Junmyeon says, voice tight and arousal twisting his stomach up, his legs tensing. Jongdae’s cheeks hollow, sucking as his pulls back. Junmyeon’s thighs tremble. This is perfect. 

“Wanna taste you,” Jongdae says on a shuddering exhale. Junmyeon knows. He’s only saying it for Junmyeon’s benefit. Jongdae knows how much better Junmyeon gets off when he swallows. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon keens, shoulders hunching. He doesn’t want to come this soon but Jongdae’s mouth is too good, the press of his tongue, suction, wet heat, the fact that they’re in the garage. They haven’t done this here before. 

Jongdae’s finger slides back behind his balls and presses, sending Junmyeon over the edge as he comes with a loud gasp. 

“Babe, so perfect,” Junmyeon mumbles, full of affection as he cups Jongdae’s jaw while Jongdae’s hand flies over his own cock, desperately bringing himself to closer and closer to orgasm. Junmyeon thumbs away the small bit of his own come at the corner of Jongdae’s mouth. It’s so pretty, even prettier when it’s open like this, tongue flicking out against his finger. He wants to see him come so bad. 

Jongdae’s breathing is ragged, shallow exhales and sharp intakes of breath as he fucks into his own fist. Junmyeon watches, mesmerized as the tip of his dick in and out of his fist. 

“Come up here,” Junmyeon commands and Jongdae stands up straight, dropping his forehead to his shoulder. Jongdae groans in relief when Junmyeon helps, stroking him as his hips bucks into the touch of his hand. He always gets desperate like this. His patience worn thin, replaced by the need to come. It doesn’t take long to have Jongdae trembling in his arms and come cover his hands, a few stray drops hitting his leather pants. 

“Wow,” Junmyeon says, pressing a kiss to Jongdae’s cheekbone and then forehead. They’re still partially clothed and he loathes the idea of pulling the leather pants back up his thighs at this point. 

“Yeah,” Jongdae agrees with a sated smile. 

“Didn’t realize motorcycles was your kink?” Junmyeon teases.

“You did,” Jongdae says with a roll of his eye, “Like those pants weren’t on purpose.” 

Junmyeon raises his hand. “I would never take advantage.”

Jongdae snorts and gives him a look. “Right. Sure. I believe you.” 

Junmyeon pouts. Jongdae pinches his lips together between his fingers, effectively ruining it. Junmyeon can’t help but grin, barely managing to hold back on his desire to kiss him. He’s so in love with the man in front of him. 

“Now that you know, though, perhaps I can convince you to let me bend you over your motorcycle,” Jongdae whispers in that low voice of his, right into his ear. 

Junmyeon swears. Jongdae also knows exactly how to hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is late!! Oops!!)
> 
> ...Took a drabble I wrote a while ago and added about 1.5K to it... damn it. 
> 
> ALSO YESSSS SO MUCH TO THIS COMEBACK!!!! it is going to be amazing.


	4. waiting on you (baeksoo - orgasm denial, toys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun can be patient... but only if Kyungsoo asks. 
> 
> Kyungsoo enjoys having full control of Baekhyun's pleasure and Baekhyun loves giving it to him.

“You can wait,” Kyungsoo says, matter-of-fact like there is no room for argument. Baekhyun, however, would beg to differ. Or just beg. 

Baekhyun shifts and the plug presses up against him. He can feel the sweat beating on his brow, moving against it so he can feel the sparks of pleasure at the pressure. He’s not sure if he should be thankful or upset that Kyungsoo stopped the vibrations. He was so close, at the edge of tumbling over into orgasm, fucking himself down onto the plug when Kyungsoo flipped it off, and used both hands to stop Baekhyun’s hips while he sobbed, cursed and trembled. 

“I-please,” Baekhyun gasps, he’s throbbing, so hard. The bright blue cock ring snug on him. 

“On again?” Kyungsoo asks, hiding a small grin. Baekhyun gasps, back arching as the buzzing starts, shaking him apart. 

“Oh, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Baekhyun wails. He tries desperately to catch his breath but the pleasure, overwhelming, coursing through him is too much. He wants to come so bad, can feel it, he’s getting so close. He’s so hard though. 

Abruptly it stops and Baekhyun flops back onto the bed, legs twitching and gasping for breath. Kyungsoo’s hands brush through his hair once, pushing his bangs away from his forehead. 

“You look good,” Kyungsoo says reverently, hand now sliding down Baekhyun’s neck and over his chest, the touch is soft and fleeting but somehow it feels _more_. He focuses on that, heart no longer beating in his ears but still pounding out a frantic rhythm in his chest. 

“Good enough to,” Baekhyun grunts, jerking when the vibrations start again on the lowest setting, “let me come?” His own voice sounds broken to his ears, cutting off as he bites back a moan. The heat is his stomach feels like it’s spread all over him, pushed outwards by the pulsing inside of him. 

“You can wait a bit more for me, right?” Kyungsoo asks, hand rubbing comfortingly over Baekhyun’s thigh. He squeezes. Baekhyun feels pleasure building inside again, back starting to arch. 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun sobs, “It’s—” he can’t even finish his sentence. His fingers hurt. They’ve been clenched in the sheets, his knuckles white and stiff, from how long he’s been on the edge. Baekhyun enjoys it. He also enjoys how much Kyungsoo gets off on it, the outline of his dick obvious. 

“Too much?” Kyungsoo asks, concerned, and the vibrations stop all at once. Baekhyun cries out, dick twitching and he was so close, almost there. The concern is cute. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Was close,” he explains, wetting his lips and grabbing at the soft collar of Kyungsoo’s t-shirt. He pulls him in for a kiss, dragging his teeth over Kyungsoo’s plump bottom lip and then swallowing his moan when their dicks rub together. It’s sends a heady rush of arousal through Baekhyun, feeling how much Kyungsoo is getting off on this, even if there is a layer between them. 

He rocks his hips up again, the plug and feeling of Kyungsoo against him feel better than he expected, turn him on more than he thought. It’s probably because it’s Kyungsoo, the idea that he’s surrendered all control over to him. This kiss is the only action Baekhyun has taken but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind, not with the way he’s sucking at Baekhyun’s tongue and taking charge, deepening the kiss until it has Baekhyun’s head spinning. 

“Could do this forever,” Baekhyun mumbles, pulling Kyungsoo in for more small, soft kisses and swallowing his shy, pleased little laughs. 

“Forever, hm?” Kyungsoo asks as he leans back and brushes over Baekhyun’s cock with the tips of his fingers, not leaving any substantial touch. It is enough, though. Baekhyun swallows thickly, letting his eyes flutter closed as he tries to ground himself. 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun whines, shivering when the cock ring comes off. He fights against the rush, against the overpowering desire to just come right then and there. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead, then down his nose and over his cheeks and jaw. He keeps kissing down his neck, sucking a mark onto his clavicle. 

“Please,” Baekhyun sobs, waiting, he doesn’t want to come without Kyungsoo’s hand on him. He can wait, he thinks, he’s so close. It will feel so much better with Kyungsoo touching him. Baekhyun bites his lip. 

“Come on.” It’s reassuring, full of affection and desire, and Baekhyun’s nipples normally aren’t that sensitive but the combination of Kyungsoo’s tongue flicking over him and his hand on his dick has him quickly spiraling towards release. 

“Oh shit, fuckfuckfuck,” Baekhyun mutters, a desperate mantra that only increases when Kyungsoo turns on the vibrator. He can’t hold back any longer, crying out as he comes all over Kyungsoo’s hand, body jerking and voice rising in a desperate keen as he shakes apart. 

“Sshh, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, shushing him and whispering soft praise against his temple as he holds Baekhyun. It’s so warm, safe and comforting to be held like his. Baekhyun buries his nose in the side of Kyungsoo’s neck and presses a wet kiss there, soft and full of gratitude. 

Kyungsoo slides the plug out of him, rubbing his hands over Baekhyun’s sides and helping him calm down, their lips finding each other in deep kisses that send Baekhyun’s overworked heart fluttering with love and affection. Kyungsoo makes him so happy. 

“You’re still hard,” Baekhyun comments, pressing their lips together one more time. He’s got his hand around Kyungsoo’s dick, velvety and hard in his palm. He shudders, eyes blown wide with arousal.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo moans and Baekhyun jerks him off, swallowing his deep, throaty moans and licking the stray bits of come off his hand just to see the wrecked look on Kyungsoo’s face after. His favorite part, though, is how wiped out Kyungsoo is after and how comfortable it is to have Kyungsoo curl up against his chest. Baekhyun can’t help but press a kiss into his hair and grins into it when Kyungsoo answers by lazily pressing a kiss over his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also late!! Eep... 
> 
> I love Baeksoo and would like to write them more?? idek they are adorable.... also i think i need to...add more non-kink to the kinkfest because this is a lot of filth....


	5. a handful of you (jongdae/yixing - slight ass worship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae was out for a night of dancing and maybe some debauchery, good thing Yixing is good at both.

The bass reverberates through him, the vibrations pulsing through him as he side-steps drinking dancers and maneuvers his way back to the table they’d snagged back in the corner. 

“Thanks,” Chanyeol says, head bopping to the beat, as he relieves Jongdae of one drink. Jongdae takes a sip from the bottle and tries to forget how much he hates Zima. He grimaces. He’s not here to get drunk, the drink tickets are overpriced, he just needs to unwind and dance. The beat picks up and the crowd starts bouncing, hands raised and drinks sloshing onto the already sticky club floor. 

“Can we go up?” Jongdae yells over the music. Jongdae doesn’t mind EDM music but he wants to see what the other four levels are playing, maybe there is one slightly less crowded. 

“What?” Chanyeol’s mouth is moving. “Up?” He points up and Jongdae nods. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol says, the syllables making their way to Jongdae through a break in the music. That’s right, Jongdae looks around, trying to find him through the crowd but he can’t quite see him. The third Zima is sitting on the table top, condensation running down the side. 

Through a flash of people, Jongdae catches a glimpse of brown hair and a warm smile. Jongin at home in his element, dancing without a care. Chanyeol seems to have noticed, eyes not leaving the dance floor as he absentmindedly sips at his drink. He’ll probably stand up, go out and join him, slide up behind him and start up a dirty grind. They’re inseparable. 

Jongdae sips at his drink, suddenly wondering why he so willingly came along with them. He knows they’ll be going home together and Jongdae will likely head home alone. Unless he finds someone he feels like taking home here….but his experiences after a Zima and some uncoordinated grinding at the club have more often than not have ended in ‘okay’ sex and awkwardly trying to pull tight pants on over sweaty skin after at best. 

There was also that time he’d tripped and knocked the guy’s bookshelf of figurines over, denting his wall and waking up his two dorm mates who were unamused guardians over his walk of shame out the door. He didn’t realize until he got home that his hair had been sporting a new experimental hair gel in the color Hey-I-Just-Blew-Someone. 

Jongin comes back, grinning and pushing his hair back off his forehead. He slides onto the stool. Jongdae gives up on going to a different floor for a little bit, letting them finish their drinks before he brings it up again. 

“I’m going up,” Jongdae says when he can feel their eye-fucking across the table. 

“We’ll follow,” Chanyeol says, patting him on the arm. Jongdae slips through the small door, twisting out of the way of groups of people who are trying to pour into the room. The winding stairs in the hall have people trailing up and down, moving between the beat of the floors. Jongdae pauses for a second before he leads the crowd of people take him up the stairs. He steps into the third floor, bass thudding and winding around him. 

It’s not as packed as the second floor where he left Chanyeol and Jongin but it’s still full and he finds a spot on the dance floor, letting himself move to the beat. He bumps into someone, turning around to apologize and hoping that the person can read lips. They shake their head, going to move around Jongdae but for some reason stop and just grins, cheek dimpling and warm brown eyes meeting his. He’s hot. Jongdae’s eyes slide back up from their appraisal of his chest, on display with a few buttons undone at the top of his black shirt. Fuck. 

“Hi there,” the stranger says, leaning in, “Yixing.” Jongdae doesn’t hesitate, sets his hand on Yixing’s shoulder and leans up to his ear, appreciating how Yixing leans in to help. 

“Jongdae,” he says, pitching his voice above the music, a spitting rap over the rolling bass that just has Jongdae wanting to rock along to it. “Dance?” Jongdae tries and grins when he feels Yixing nod and his hands on Jongdae’s hips. Jongdae doesn’t remove his hand, enjoying the silky muscle under his palm and taking time to admire the man in front of him, to really get a good look at him, as they move to the beat. 

It becomes pretty clear that Yixing is good, much better, at this than Jongdae. He’s more than happy to let himself be lead, spinning around so Yixing’s chest is against his back and Jongdae can guide Yixing’s hands down over his hips as he grinds back. The song switches again, to something slow and pulsing and Jongdae sucks in a breath when Yixing moves his hips, guiding it in a wide circle and it’s like they’re one, Jongdae leaning back more and feeling the first sparks of arousal. 

Yixing is really good at this. They stay out there for who knows how many songs, Jongdae feels sweat cling at his skin and Yixing’s hands have spun him around so they are face to face and slide down to squeeze his ass. Jongdae practically sings as they slowly inch closer, lips brushing once before the full force of their attraction has them clashing again, Yixing pulling Jongdae flush against him, and—fuck—he can feel everything. Jongdae shudders, kissing back frantically, hands fisting in the back of Yixing’s shirt as they’re mouths clash. 

“Want a drink?” Yixing asks breathlessly in his ear. Jongdae wants a drink of Yixing. 

Jongdae licks his lips. He thinks he sees Chanyeol and Jongin at the bar, Chanyeol’s head above the crowd. They finally made it up. 

“I want to get out of here,” Jongdae takes a chance, pretty sure he’s been reading into this situation right. I mean, Yixing’s hands have been on his ass and they’ve been grinding their dicks together for the majority of the song. Yixing’s eyes sharpen and he nods, tongue flicking out over his lip. 

“I need to say bye to friends,” Yixing says as he takes a step back putting slight distance between them like he needs to calm down. He’s pulling Jongdae along with him through the dance floor and over to a booth. 

He’s not sure what it is, maybe the anticipation, but he isn’t present when they’re saying by to Yixing’s friends, thinking too much about what is going to happen later. He’s snapped back to reality when one of them whistles lowly and smiles with sharp teeth. Yixing grins back and pulls Jongdae even closer with a possessive hand around his waist. It’s nice. 

Jongdae loses sight of Chanyeol and Jongin, standing on his tip-toes to try to find them as they head to the door.

“You come here with friends?” Yixing asks him once they’re out in the hall, stairs full of people still as they filter between floors. 

“I’ll text,” Jongdae responds, pulling out his phone that he’s shoved into the front pocket of his jeans. They’re too tight for this. He finally gets the group chat open, eyes squinting down at the screen. 

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol’s voice carries so well. Jongin is trailing behind him on the stairs. He pauses though, smirking when he notices Jongdae and his new _friend_. 

Yixing still has an arm around him and, Jongdae leans into it. Normally he would feel shy but he’s riding cocktail of desire and anticipation. Understanding flashes across Chanyeol’s face and he grins. It’s a small mercy that he doesn’t shoot Jongdae finger guns. 

“Have fun,” Chanyeol says, waggling his eyebrows before disappearing, pulling Jongin along behind him into the throng of people. 

The trip back to Yixing’s place—his is closer, they found out—is not as awkward as he’d thought it would be but there is an undying tension, excitement barely masked in the back of the cab as Yixing’s hand rests high on his thigh. Jongdae’s skin is burning everywhere he touches. 

He’s burning even brighter, hotter after Yixing has pulled all of his clothes off and they lay strewn over the floor. 

Jongdae pulls Yixing down for a kiss, sliding his hands over his abs and up his chest to rest on built shoulders. His body is ridiculous, chiseled muscle and gorgeous lines, like he was sculpted from marble and Jongdae can’t help but admire all of it, want to touch and taste. 

“You’re ridiculously hot,” Jongdae groans. Yixing’s lips twerk at the praise, cute dimple in his cheek an infuriating contract to how beautiful the rest of him is. He’s staring down at Jongdae, too, like he can’t quite decide what to do with him. 

“You too,” Yixing says easily, honestly and Jongdae flushes at the praise. “I want to,” Yixing trails off, hands running up the inside of Jongdae’s thighs and sending little shivers of pleasure up his spine. Jongdae is spread out on his back, sheets soft under him, Yixing between his legs and he knows he’s so hard, so needy. He wants him so bad. 

“What?” Jongdae swallows thickly, “do you want?” 

“Can I fuck you?” Yixing ask with dark, dark eyes. Jongdae shuddering out a, “ _yes.”_

_Yixing’s dick is even pretty, it’s not fair, Jongdae groans and lets his head fall back against the pillow, his breath hitching at the curl of Yixing’s fingers up inside him. Yixing is attentive, considerate and thorough as he preps him. Jongdae helps himself along, hand slowly sliding up and down his own cock, teasing at the head._

_“Turn over for me.” It’s the first glimpse at how turned on Yixing is that Jongdae has got, voice breathy and high. His hands roam all over Jongdae’s body. The attention is overwhelming and makes the fire climb higher. Jongdae complies quickly, and focuses on the gunmetal black of Yixing’s bed frame, shifting and waiting._

_“Get lost back there?” Jongdae jokes when the silence and lack of touch gets to him, his own cock throbbing between his legs. Finally, thankfully, he hears the crinkle of a condom wrapper. The bed shifts as Yixing moves closer._

_Yixing’s laugh is short, caught in the back of his throat and Jongdae shivers when he feels him palming his ass, spreading it open._

_“I’m admiring,” Yixing explains and then Jongdae feels lips press against the small of his back, slowly working their way down to where Yixing’s hands are palming his ass. Jongdae is only extremely turned on by this, cheeks flushing at the attention._

_“Ass man, I take it?” Jongdae asks, needlessly on a choked exhale. Yixing’s teeth scraping lightly over his ass as he sucks a mark onto it. Jongdae looks back over his shoulder._

_“An ass connoisseur,” Yixing corrects, smirking with one finger pressing at his rim and sliding in easily. Jongdae laughs loudly and it ends in a low moan as Yixing adds another two and fucks into him. Jongdae is already sloppy with lube and, damn, he wishes he’d bumped into Yixing months ago, years ago, letting his head fall between his arms as pleasure washes over him._

_“Any time,” Jongdae moans, wrecked already, desperation bleeding into his voice and the urgent way he keeps pressing back against Yixing’s fingers._

_“Just making sure, I want it to feel good,” Yixing says from behind him, patting his butt. Jongdae likes him already; he’s considerate compared to some of his previous one-night stands._

_Jongdae sighs in relief when he feels the blunt head of Yixing’s cock pressing at his entrance, slowly splitting his open as Yixing’s hands spread his cheeks. It is thick as he slides all the way in and Yixing moans out unintelligible praise. Jongdae’s arms shake. If he thought he could do it without falling down, he’d give his own neglected cock some much-needed attention._

_Soft hands slide over him, curling around his hips as Yixing starts a steady pace, fucking into him. Jongdae bends down, back arched, and forehead pressed into his forearm as he takes whatever Yixing gives him, pulled back onto his dick. Maybe now, he thinks, he can and with a trembling hand reaches down and tugs at his cock, moaning desperately into his arm as his heart threatens to beat out of his chest._

_“You feel so good, fuck,” Yixing groans, snapping his hips. The sound of the bed springs creaking and their skin slapping together too loud in his small room. Jongdae loves it, revels in the slide of Yixing inside him, how he pulses._

_He turns his head to the side, panting as he frantically jerks himself off in time to Yixing’s rhythmic thrusts, pleasuring building high inside him. Yixing’s dancing skills definitely translated to bed, Jongdae thinks, spreading his legs, knees sliding across the bed, and keening at a particularly hard trust, mouth dry. His body tingles, teetering on the edge of orgasm as he curls his hand over the tip of his cock, focusing on the sound of Yixing panting above him and the hands holding onto his hips, gripping tightly as he fucks into him._

_“Come on,” Jongdae pleads, squeezing around him, urging him to come and grinning, delirious, as Yixing groans, hand pushing at his shoulders. It’s too much and Jongdae spills over his own fingers, body jerking as he comes with a feeble gasp._

_“Wanna come on you,” Yixing groans out and if Jongdae could get hard again, he would at that, face flushing. Yixing slides out of him, hand splayed on his ass and Jongdae collapses, hand caught under his stomach._

_“Do it,” he urges, licking his lips. Jongdae waits, hearing the snap of Yixing pulling the condom off and then his harsh breathes and the slick sounds of his hand over his dick, pumping until he comes hot all over Jongdae’s ass. It’s sticky, coating him and Yixing’s fingers slide through it, spreading it into the skin of his butt._

_Jongdae isn’t expecting lips or tongue, jumping when Yixing does just that._

_“Holy fuck,” Jongdae mutters, shocked and turned on but too tired to do anything but stay splayed out on Yixing’s bed. Yixing chuckles, patting his butt fondly before the bed shifts as his weight disappears off of it. Jongdae lets Yixing clean him up, still recovering when he comes back into the bedroom with a glass of water, fresh boxers low on his hips, and Jongdae takes it gratefully._

_“Stay over, it’s late,” Yixing says, handing him a pair of his boxers and a shirt to sleep in which he takes with a smile. “Thanks,” Jongdae says, sated and feeling sleep pull heavy at his eyelids. Yixing takes back the empty glass, setting it on the nightstand and Jongdae gets a good look at his back, muscles bunching under the skin and arousal pools low in his stomach._

_Maybe tomorrow morning, he can convince Yixing to go another round and maybe he could get his phone number. Yixing pulls him away from the wet spot on the sheets, pulling him to his chest and his hand rests on his butt, squeezing gently once before he sighs and closes his eyes. Jongdae grins into his collarbone, amused, as sleep overtakes him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.....well...if Yixing really likes butts as much as I have heard, then, damn, of course he would appreciate Jongdae's.


	6. give in (baekchen - hair pulling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae is Baekhyun's release, his home and also the one who pays ransoms with kisses.

One would think that after years of performing onstage that the rush, the adrenaline, from being out there would wear off but it doesn’t. Baekhyun is still just as wired as he always is, energy pining inside him, despite how his muscles ache and if he were to sit down he isn’t sure if he’d shoot through the roof or never be able to get up again.

Jongdae, too, is the same, all smiles and grins. His blinding smile turns to Baekhyun and he feels the stirrings of all that pent-up energy turning to arousal at the sweat glistening on Jongdae’s forehead and neck. He’s gorgeous, light coral make-up on his eyes and hair styled, Baekhyun’s fingers itch to run through it. 

He doesn’t act on it until they are back in the dorm and Baekhyun jumps face-first into Jongdae’s bed, clean and fresh from his shower, as he lays spread eagle on the sheets. They’re soft, freshly changed this morning and Baekhyun pushes his nose into them, the crisp clean scent of fabric softener tickling his nose. 

“Hands off Teddy,” Jongdae commands and Baekhyun cuddles the stuffed animal closer to his chest, using his free hand to make a gun and point it at the bear’s head.

“My hostage now,” Baekhyun says petulantly, “you have to pay the ransom.” 

Jongdae closes his drawer with a snort, pulling on pajama pants and toweling his hair dry. His white shirt is dotted with water, sticking to his skin and Baekhyun admires the bulge of his arms. He’s been working out and it is showing. 

“Teddy, this jerk has abandoned you, poor thing,” Baekhyun laments, talking to the stuffed animal and ignoring Jongdae as he climbs up the bed, straddling his legs. 

“Alright,” Jongdae sighs, hands preemptively pulling at the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt, “what is your ransom?” Jongdae knows already, fingernails dragging down his stomach. Baekhyun inhales, his stomach concaving and sneaking away from the touch. Jongdae chases it, palm flattening against it and sliding up to his chest. 

“Kiss me,” Baekhyun says, licking his lips and fluttering his eyes. Teddy is dangling off the side of the bed, his fluffy hand clutched in Baekhyun’s. 

Baekhyun isn’t expecting Jongdae’s hand to slide so gently through his hair, brushing the freshly dried strands (he isn’t a heathen who leaves it to air dry like Jongdae) away from his face, eyes so soft. They sharpen a moment later and Baekhyun feels a twinge of pain, scalp protesting as Jongdae gets a handful of hair and pulls. Baekhyun groans, the arousal that had dimmed since he got home flashing bright, overtaking him and thrumming through his veins. 

“Not there,” Baekhyun pouts, swallowing thickly and gasping when Jongdae bites at the skin of his neck where he knows he’s sensitive. His head is pulled back, the grip in his hair unforgiving as Jongdae kisses and bites all over his neck, his jaw, sucking at his earlobe. 

Goodbye, Teddy. Baekhyun thinks when he jerks, hand flying up to grasp at Jongdae’s shoulders when he shoves up his shirt and tongues over his nipple, teeth scraping and sucking softly at it. 

“You let the hostage die,” Jongdae complains, tutting. 

“Sacrifices,” Baekhyun groans, fingers twitching as Jongdae kisses down his sternum, lust a full-blown monster in him, “must be made.” 

Jongdae chuckles against his stomach, lips pressing against his belly button in an amused smile. He’s turned on, too, though, Baekhyun knows and can see it in the way his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat and the shallow way he’s breathing. Baekhyun feels like a meal, stretched out under Jongdae like this. But Baekhyun wants to be the one doing the tasting tonight. 

“Let me-” Baekhyun mumbles trailing off as he’s distracted by Jongdae’s pretty smile, sitting up and finally capturing Jongdae’s lips with his. They’re both grinning into the kiss, giggles of mirth mixing in with their arousal. Baekhyun tweaks Jongdae’s nipple through his shirt and he twitches, smacking him in the shoulder before pulling at his hair again, knowing just how much Baekhyun enjoys it. Baekhyun does and he can’t control the gasp that tears out of his throat at it, dick already hard and begging for attention. 

Jongdae, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted, lets Baekhyun push him down on his back, head at the foot of the bed and one leg dangling off. Baekhyun doesn’t care, kneeling at his side and pulling at his pajama pants until his hips lift and he can pull them just out of the way until they’re bunched at the top of his thick thighs. Beautiful. Baekhyun presses a few kisses there and his eyes flutter shut when Jongdae’s hand threads through his hair again. 

“Going to suck me off?” Jongdae asks, anticipation and desire turning his voice gravelly. Baekhyun’s stomach jumps at it, an ocean of arousal sending rough waves crashing through him and the storm only worsens when Jongdae pulls at his hair, encouraging him to bring his mouth closer to Jongdae’s dick, curled up against his stomach and tip glistening with precum. 

“See how long you can last,” Baekhyun mutters, voice not coming out right, not like he wants it. He can already taste Jongdae on his tongue even before he touches him, tentative lick up the length of him. Jongdae sighs, fingers clenching and then unclenching in his hair. His grip is still loose but Baekhyun has only started, pushing away his awareness of how hard he is too. 

“Maybe not very,” Jongdae says quietly, throat bobbing. He never does when Baekhyun goes down on him like this, hand gripping the base and lips pursed around the tip as he slowly sucks him down. Jongdae whines in the back of his throat, fingers trembling once before he relaxes his grip. 

Baekhyun bobs up and down over him, slurping and working his hand up and down the shaft in time with his mouth. He changes the pace, twisting his hand a little bit and shuddering when Jongdae tugs at his hair, a twinge of pain turning into an electric shock of pleasure, making his dick jump in his own underwear. 

He sucks Jongdae off with renewed vigor, eyes watching the pinch of his eyebrow and the way he keeps staring down at Baekhyun with something like awe on his face, eyes dark and full of arousal. It’s heady that this is because _Baekhyun_ has his mouth around Jongdae’s. He’s doing this, each sweep of his tongue and slide down his dick is bringing Jongdae that much closer to orgasm. He feels powerful, in control and moans around Jongdae’s dick, lips meeting his fingers curled at the base and shudders at the way Jongdae’s entire body _trembles_ under him and Baekhyun’s eyes tear up when he pulls his hair, scalp smarting. 

“Oh god,” Jongdae moans, head thrashing to the side, his hips jerking up trying to chase the heat of Baekhyun’s mouth. “Just Baekhyun works,” he rasps, quickly sucking Jongdae back down and reaching a finger behind his balls to rub at the spot there, holding down his hips as Jongdae tries to buck up. His eyes are rolled back, teeth clenched and he’s so beautiful when he comes undone, chest heaving and toes curled into the sheets as Baekhyun drinks him down, swallowing. 

Jongdae’s hand finally falls from his hair, landing on his shoulder and rubbing in absentminded circles there, an affection little touch that has Baekhyun’s heart warm. He is happy but not sated, still so hard, desperate for touch and Jongdae can see it, motioning for Baekhyun to come closer. He does resting on his side and shuddering out a sigh when Jongdae sits up, shoving a hand down his boxers and fisting him. 

It’s just a hand job, they’ve done it an uncountable number of times before but each time still has Baekhyun soaring, flying high, soaring towards his peak and clutching at Jongdae’s shoulders, looking down between his own legs and moaning at the sight of his own cock disappearing between Jongdae’s hands. They’re smaller than his own, making him look a little bigger, but they know just how to touch him, thumbing up under the head and pressing at the slit. The drag of precum just enough to make the glide smooth. 

“You look so good,” Jongdae starts, pace faltering for a split second before he recovers and pulls Baekhyun into a kiss by the back of his head, their lips smacking together loudly, wetly. Baekhyun loses himself in the messy kiss, tongues sliding together as Jongdae swallows his moan of pleasure at the flick of Jongdae’s wrist. He’s close, bucking up into the touch. 

“Want to see you come, fuck, so hot,” Jongdae mumbles, fingers tightening in Baekhyun’s hair as he sucks at the skin behind his ear. 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun warns, back tensing and mouth falling open in a long, drawn-out whine as he comes all over Jongdae’s hand. Jongdae just pumps him through it until he’s twitching, trembling and gasping for breath as he comes down from his high. 

“Better?” Jongdae asks, kissing him chastely. Of course, he’d seen right through Baekhyun’s need, pent-up desire, and energy spent in one of his favorite activities. 

“Much,” Baekhyun answers, pulling him back in for a kiss that is as passionate as it is affectionate, gratitude and love poured into it. Jongdae’s look, so soft, happy as he cups his cheek and presses a smile against his forehead finally has Baekhyun grounded, feet firmly on the ground and heart full. 

Teddy contemplates escaping and taking his chances with Minseok and Tan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Well. This was as exclusively baekchen as i thought it would be... 
> 
> I.. dont know. Don't ask what this is. It exists. 
> 
> eoifjoa sorry...


	7. can't feel my face (minseok/baekhyun - gags)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience is not a virtue that Baekhyun has but he'll try for Minseok...

“Sshh.” Minseok’s voice encourages, his fingers sliding over Baekhyun’s bottom lip where it’s stretched over the gag. He tries to swallow around the spit but it’s dripping down his chin and he can’t really control it, breathing in harshly through his nose and staring up at Minseok, waiting for him to make the next move. Waiting for him to do something. 

Baekhyun whines in the back of his throat, fingers digging into Minseok’s muscular thighs. If it gets too much, all Baekhyun has to do is tap Minseok’s shoulder twice. Minseok will know, they have discussed it before even if Baekhyun has only had to use it once, in the beginning when he was still a bundle of nerves and arousal and everything was too much. He remembers how gentle Minseok was and his heart aches with feeling. 

Minseok is always so good to him, gentleness in each touch betraying the devious smirk he has as he slowly pushes two fingers into Baekhyun. The gag stretches his lips, the slight discomfort distracting from the pleasant build of arousal in his gut as Minseok’s fingers curve up inside him. He can focus on that and maybe he can hold off, be good for Minseok. Hold off his orgasm. 

Patience is not one of Baekhyun’s virtues but he wants to try today. 

“Is it too tight?” Minseok asks, his clean hand brushing lightly over where the straps of the ball gag are pressed against his skin. Baekhyun shakes his head to the side, they’re not, it’s just enough, and even better when Minseok cups his cheek. 

“Good,” Minseok says and pats his cheek then slides his hand down over Baekhyun’s bare chest, “It’s odd with you so quiet,” he continues, flicking over Baekhyun’s nipple and staring down at him with a contemplative look. It’s like he’s talking to fill the silence that is left in the absence of Baekhyun’s ramblings, his begging and praise he showers on Minseok. He can’t help it though, Minseok is always so good to him. 

It feels like hours but it has probably only been minutes when Minseok finally lines up his cock and pushes in, easily bottoming out. His blissed-out look as he starts shallowly thrusting just adds to Baekhyun’s pleasure as he watches each flicker of emotion over his face. Minseok is beautiful, so hot like this as he leans on his arms over Baekhyun, fucking into him without reserve and bringing them both closer to the edge. 

Baekhyun jaw aches, his chin covered in spit and his cock neglected between his legs. He feels useless to do anything but take it as Minseok’s pace increases, the raw sound of skin hitting skin surrounding them and melding with the squeaking protest of the mattress below them. 

“Fuck,” Minseok groans out, trembling and hips stuttering as his control crumbles, “I want to hear you.” Baekhyun shudders, his entire body flushing at the attention, the renewed urgency in the drag of Minsoek’s cock. He pauses though, leaning forward and Baekhyun moans around the gag, a garbled sound that has Minseok cursing, fumbling behind Baekhyun’s head for the clasp and finally getting it undone. 

 

Baekhyun sighs out in relieve, popping his jaw and rubbing at it, easily kissing Minseok when he leans down, arms braced on either side of his head. 

“Hyung,” Baekhyun sobs, voice strained, hips pushing back and fingernails raking down Minseok’s back as he mercilessly drives into him, hitching breaths pressed against his ear. 

“Please, oh,” Baekhyun chokes off, voice failing him as his back arches, pleasure shooting through him as he comes between their stomachs and slumps back against the mattress, Minseok finishing shortly after, rocking into him a few times as he calms down, spilling into the condom. 

“That was,” Baekhyun swallows, “really good, holy shit.” Minseok chuckles into his shoulder, leaving a soft kiss there before he cups Baekhyun’s jaw and kissing him slowly, languidly, not deepening it despite Baekhyun’s goading nips at his lower lip. 

“It was,” Minseok agrees, finally pulling back. Baekhyun won’t even complain that Minseok makes him get up right away to clean, okay, well, he does but Minseok shuts him up with little kisses and touches that have him grinning, pleasure still lingering on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No explanation for this... anyways...it is here. I am almost caught up!!!


	8. baby come back to me (baekxing - mirror sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun has missed Yixing so much, he's going to show him exactly how much...

Practice room. The scuffing of shoes over polished wooden floors. The sound of heaving breathing as they dance to the same frame of the song on repeat until the movements are beaten into their bodies and they move on instinct. From there, it is perfecting each minute move of muscle. They have been at it for a while; it is late but they have a little more to do before they're free. 

Baekhyun catches Yixing’s gaze in the mirror. Baekhyun can’t help himself, it’s been so long since he’s been able to casually lift his head and see Yixing dancing with them. He’s missed this. He’s missed him. 

It may be why he lingers back, telling his manager that he’ll get a ride back with Yixing who is staying behind to practice for his own single. Yixing has double the choreography to master and double the perfectionist streak that Baekhyun does. 

“You’re going to sit there and watch?” Yixing asks, tilting his head with a cute smile on his lips like he’s pleased that Baekhyun is staying behind to keep him company. 

“I’ll give you advice on your balance,” Baekhyun jokes, sprawling out on the floor and settling in to watch. Yixing laughs, dimple on full display and Baekhyun lets it wash over him, smiling stuck permanently on his face. His Yixing is back. 

Baekhyun doesn’t _regret_ staying back to watch but he should have known that his problem with watching Yixing dancing wouldn’t fix itself. He’d just forgotten how bad it can get since they hadn’t been practicing together for so long, it hits him full force though when Yixing’s hand slides down his chest as his body undulates to the beat. 

Fuck. Baekhyun swallows down his arousal but there’s too much of it and it’s overflowing, drowning him as he watches. Yixing is in his zone, unaware of the world around him as he loses himself in dance, his movements crisp and then fluid as he goes through the choreography unknowingly stealing Baekhyun’s breath away. 

Yixing stops, panting, and then takes slow deep breaths, looking into the mirror and catching Baekhyun’s stare. Understanding, a smirk, as the song loops back around filling the room with the low beat of Yixing’s new single and his voice gentle and crooning washes of Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun is done waiting, standing up and sliding his arms around Yixing’s waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He’s sweaty and it should be off-putting but he doesn’t care, looking over his shoulder at the mirror and drinking in the flutter of Yixing’s eyelashes against his cheeks and the bob in his throat. 

“Can I?” Baekhyun asks needlessly but exhales in relief at the slow nod of Yixing’s head and how pliant he is, biting his lip and groans in the break in music as Baekhyun’s hand slides over the front of his pants, a quick tease. The mirror lets Baekhyun see every shift in Yixing’s expression but he can feel him when he tenses and can hear the way his breathing thins out the more intense his arousal gets. 

“Baekhyunnie, please,” Yixing says in that familiar tone, so soft, the way he says Baekhyun’s name. Baekhyun squeezes him closer, not wanting to let him go again but knowing he’ll have to eventually. He’ll make the most of this time, at least, finally giving Yixing what he is asking for, what the tilt of his hips is asking for, and he slides his hand into his pants and curls it around his cock, velvety and warm under his touch. Yixing’s harsh exhale turns into a little moan, blending in with the soft note of the song too well. He and Baekhyun are making their own music now, something just for them. 

Baekhyun strokes him off like that, watching through the mirror as the pinch of his brow deepens and his mouth falls open in a quiet moan that has Baekhyun shuddering for him. He picks up the pace, thumbing under the head and feels the way Yixing’s hand clutches at his forearm desperately. 

“You look so good like this,” Baekhyun starts talking, whispering into his neck and knowing what it does to Yixing. His hips jerk forward, cock throbbing in his hand and Baekhyun knows that he’s close. 

“Fuck—this,” Yixing groans, tense in his arms and losing control of his hips as he fucks into the pull of Baekhyun’s hand, chasing his own pleasure. 

“Look at yourself, babe,” Baekhyun murmurs, squeezing his dick and grinding against Yixing’s ass for a little relief, “you’re so hot.” 

Yixing’s chest heaves and he is so close, almost there for Baekhyun who just wants him to come for him, wants to see the pleasure relax his face. 

“Can you come for me?” Baekhyun asks, licking the shell of his ear and then biting lightly at his neck, just a scrape of teeth. “Please, I wanna see—been so long.” Baekhyun’s voice is thick with arousal and he’s still grinding against Yixing, using all of his remaining control to keep a steady pace, finger pressing through the slit and pulling precum down the shaft and keeping the pressure hard, tight, just how he knows Yixing likes it. 

“Feels good,” Yixing groans out through clenched teeth, eyes opening slowly. 

They lock eyes in the mirror and Yixing comes, hot and thick over Baekhyun’s hand. He strokes him through it, stopping when Yixing’s face turns pained and his trembling subsides. 

Yixing spins around, cupping his jaw and kissing him hungrily, with all the pent-up frustration of being apart for too long. Baekhyun falls into it, letting himself be walked back towards the wall, feeling it up against his back as Yixing’s hand goes to reciprocate, sliding inside his own pants and grasping his dick, pulling him off with steady strokes that have Baekhyun clinging to his shoulders and making out with him frantically, desperately, cheeks flushing and pleasure consuming him as he moans out his release into Yixing’s mouth and comes into his hand an embarrassingly short time later. 

Yixing’s mouth keeps pressing soft kisses to his, not pulling back, lingering as they make out against the wall, enjoying each other too much to pull away and think about going home. 

“We,” Baekhyun tries but it’s swallowed up by Yixing’s lips again, “should go,” another smacking kiss that has Baekhyun’s toes curling, “back to the,” Baekhyun groans as Yixing sucks at his tongue, “dorm.” He manages to finish, panting and staring up at Yixing’s beautiful face, heart fluttering at the dimple in his cheek and the fondness in his expression. Baekhyun missed him so much and is going to show him exactly how much all night tonight, schedule tomorrow be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... this entire drabble collection is turning into a lot of Baekhyun fic.... 
> 
> Any way, umm.. i have been shown too many cute baekxing things lately and my brain is dead. So. Here is this. 
> 
> I am sooo sorry to anyone who has notifications on.... I am caught up now, though!!!


	9. mark me up (chensoo - marking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo likes to see the marks he leaves on Jongdae and Jongdae, well, he likes the attention... and keeping proof of Kyungsoo's affection all to himself.

Maybe it is because they are not allowed to do it. Not allowed to have or show marks, it is too much of a risk that Kyungsoo has such a fascination with leaving them all over Jongdae. He doesn’t seem the type to be possessive. It isn’t to show that Jongdae is his, really, it seems to be that he likes the visual reminder of what they did… having the proof dotting Jongdae’s skin. 

Jongdae like its, too, enjoys the press of Kyungsoo’s thick lips against the column of his throat. No schedules. Or rather, no schedules that involve pictures that require them to be exposed for a glorious week and Kyungsoo seems intent on making the most of the time they have. 

“I’m going to look like I have measles,” Jongdae laughs, sucking in a breath when Kyungsoo’s teeth scrape against his skin. 

Kyungsoo’s mouth shifts into a smile, still mouthing down his throat and sucking at the skin there before moving down to his collarbone and hovering there.

“Should I stop?” Kyungsoo asks knowing the answer. 

“No, duh,” Jongdae mumbles, “but you could, you know, move.” He says it as he bumps the back of Kyungsoo’s thigh with the heel of his foot, fingers pressing into his shoulder as Kyungsoo rolls his hips once, pushing his cock further into Jongdae’s pliant body. He gets so lazy when they are like this, but there’s no point in trying to rush when Kyungsoo is set on taking his time. 

Kyungsoo’s mouth closes around his nipple, sucking, tongue flicking over it while he slowly pulls out and snaps his hips quickly, once, eyes amused and full of arousal at the way Jongdae jerks, tensing. 

“I moved,” Kyungsoo says, smiling into Jongdae’s chest before sucking a dark mark there, too. 

Jongdae snorts, laughing, rocking back onto Kyungsoo because his pace has slowed again, too lazy, just enough to keep the arousal simmering in his stomach but not enough to bring it to a full flame. Jongdae rakes his nails down Kyungsoo’s back, knowing that he enjoys being marked up like this as well and is rewarded with a low, velvety moan and Kyungsoo’s hips bucking into him, cock buried deep inside him. 

“Ass,” Kyungsoo gasps, when Jongdae clenches around him, and then leans back and hooks Jongdae’s legs over his shoulders. It lifts his hips off the bed just slightly, giving Kyungsoo a new angle as he drives into Jongdae, short, bursting thrusts that have Jongdae’s mouth falling open as he exhales sharply, shuddering under the assault. 

Jongdae isn’t one to be outdone though, and he sucks in air through his nose, meeting Kyungsoo’s hooded gaze and pulling him down for a searing kiss, gasping into it when Kyungsoo practically bends him in half, cock nestled perfectly inside him. He squeezes again, kissing at Kyungsoo’s eyebrow, over his temple when his head drops, breathing harshly out through his mouth. 

They stay like that for a while, Kyungsoo’s pace sending small fireworks of pleasure shooting through his veins, bursting behind his eyes and filling his ears with the drum of his heart. He feels a slight chill when Kyungsoo leans back up, his cramping thighs thankful for the relief and the soft stroke of Kyungsoo’s hands up the front of them afterward. 

“Are you close?” Kyungsoo asks, biting at the skin on the inside of his knee and sucking, fingers brushing reverently over the telltale beginnings of a love mark. There are too many to count on one hand spread out over his body, he can see them spattered down his chest, one high on his inner thigh put there moments before Kyungsoo’s sucked him off. 

“Yeah, just let me—” Jongdae mumbles, hand reaching between his own legs to grab at his cock, fisting it and jerking himself off in time to Kyungsoo’s renewed effort to fuck him, deep and devastating thrusts that have his thighs trembling and trying to clench as they stay on his shoulders, hold in place by Kyungsoo’s arms around him. 

“I’m not—” Kyungsoo starts and finishes on a long, drawn-out moan, desperation and sweat clinging to him. Jongdae watches, unable to look away, at the flush of his chest, the smooth undulation of his stomach as he fucks into Jongdae. He squeezes harder, fisting tighter, and feels the flush of his orgasm start to spread through him, warming him from the inside and pulsing pleasure through his veins. 

“It’s okay, I—” Jongdae cuts off, mouth falling open in a silent moan as he comes in thick spurts over his own hand, stroking himself through it as he clenches around Kyungsoo, pulling him over the edge of orgasm as well and sending him tumbling into it. Kyungsoo is quiet, too, biting his lip and shuddering as he pulses inside Jongdae, not bothering with a condom. 

The reason why has Jongdae licking his lips, swearing, as Kyungsoo pulls out and leaves Jongdae messy, if he stands up now he’s pretty sure that cum would trickle out of him. Kyungsoo’s dick is quickly replaced by his fingers, sliding easily inside him and rubbing, pressing at his prostate and Jongdae moans weakly. 

“You look a mess,” Kyungsoo comments, staring down at his handy-work, still looking rather hungry even though they just spent the better part of the evening fucking. 

“Wonder why,” Jongdae says dryly with no bite to it, the ache in his thighs announcing itself. He contemplates not getting up and convincing Kyungsoo to let him stay in bed, but he really doesn’t want to deal with drying come. 

“You don’t have to,” Kyungsoo reminds him, hand now sliding through the small pool of come on his stomach, painting shapes into it. Jongdae wishes he could get hard again but two times seems to be his limit tonight even if he can’t tear his eyes away from Kyungsoo’s chest and shoulders, his soft lips and handsome face. 

Jongdae wants to kiss him, hold him close, almost as much as he wants to fuck him and he should be satisfied that they’ve done both tonight (at the same time even) but he always wants more of Kyungsoo… wants to give him more, let Kyungsoo mark him up as much as he wants. 

“Let’s cuddle,” Jongdae says, dragging him closer with an arm around his shoulders and Kyungsoo laughs, a short happy noise, that turns into a complaint when their sticky bodies press together. Jongdae makes out with him for a while, soft kisses that have his stomach fluttering and cheeks splitting wide with a grin. Kyungsoo will probably drag them to the shower later but for right now, he’ll enjoy the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chensoo!!! I love them... they are so cute... this is so filth. 
> 
> anyways. it is out there. i am indecisive and need twitter polls to make decisions.
> 
> thank you if you read. as usual comments/kudos are always appreciated T___T


	10. between us (subaekchen - cuckolding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Baekhyun and Jongdae together has become one of Junmyeon's favorite things.

Baekhyun laughs low in his throat, amused, as he stares, seeing right through Junmyeon’s flimsy attempt at nonchalance. Junmyeon shouldn’t have to shoulder the blame for being completely obvious in how turned on he is, into this he is, though, not when he’s watching Baekhyun’s long fingers slick with lube push in and out of his husband at a steady pace. 

Jongdae is quiet at first, chin tilted towards his chest as he watches Baekhyun and occasionally shifts his gaze to Junmyeon, the look in his eyes sending a spike of want crashing through him. Jongdae doesn’t really get noisy unless he’s being fucked rough and fast; they don’t do it that often, though. Junmyeon is usually too tired from work and Jongdae, well, he thoroughly enjoys the tender and slow sex they usually have (corny and sappy, Baekhyun called it). 

Baekhyun was an accident. But a very welcomed one—a loved one—now that he’s a part of their lives (he even humors them with their corny and sappy love-making sessions once in a while). They’ve done this so many times before but Junmyeon still can’t get over how much seeing them together gets to him. His husband fucking his boyfriend, his boyfriend fucking his husband. His boyfriend’s fingers curling up in a rapid, unexpected assault on his husband’s prostate, sending his hips rocking up and heels of his feet pressing into the bed. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae groans out, hand coming down to curl around Baekhyun’s forearm like he’s trying to make him move faster, bring him that much closer to relief. Baekhyun is nothing if not contrary though and he pulls his fingers out, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath at Jongdae’s displeased whine. Junmyeon swallows thickly, dick uncomfortably restrained by the confines of his pants. 

“You good just watching?” Baekhyun asks him, his chest flushed a pretty pink color and cock in hand, slowly covering it with a thick layer of lube. They’d stopped using condoms a while ago, tested and cleared; it is messy but they like feeling that much closer. 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon breathes out, settling in and unzipping his slacks, rubbing himself through his pants. God. They’re both so hot together, and it does something to him to see them take care of each other. Junmyeon can focus more on what they look like, kissing and touching, making each other feel good and he isn’t distracted by their touches. 

He’s more in control and he is decidedly turned on by the thought of seeing them together, pleasuring each other. Junmyeon squeezes at his dick, groaning and then slipping his hand into his underwear at the same time Baekhyun lines up the head of his dick at Jongdae’s rim, pressing in until he bottoms out in a low moan. 

“You’re really into this,” Jongdae breathes, head flopping over to look at him when Junmyeon moans with Baekhyun. His eyes fall closed, mouth pressed together to hold back a moan as Baekhyun leans over him kissing his exposed neck, the wet noises loud in the room. 

“Nothing like seeing your boyfriend fuck your husband>” Baekhyun jokes against his skin, teasing just a little. He looks over at Junmyeon, meeting his gaze and holding is as he thrusts deep, slowly pulling back and shunting Jongdae up the bed with the next roll of his hips. Jongdae grunts, hands fisted in the blanket and Junmyeon doesn’t think he’ll survive the two of them. He’s jerking off slowly, fondling his own balls now and watching how Baekhyun fucks Jongdae, thrusts shortening as his pace picks up but they’re still forceful enough to have Jongdae panting, chest heaving and soft sounds of pleasure falling from his lips every so often. 

Baekhyun of the three of them has the least stamina, but he makes up for it with enthusiasm and an intuitive nature, knowing what they want and how they like it. He has a good read on Jongdae now, lifting his hips up, pulling them partway onto his lap before pressing in again, fucking into him at a steady pace, his balls slapping against Jongdae’s skin. Junmyeon moans, squeezing around the base of his dick, already feeling a little on edge. 

Baekhyun can usually make Jongdae come faster than Junmyeon, but Junmyeon can fuck Jongdae until he’s trembling after, overwhelmed and weak-legged. Jongdae, though, can last the longest. Last night, he edged Baekhyun until Junmyeon had to hold his hands to keep Baekhyun from pulling out handfuls of his own hair in desperation. 

They work so well together, Junmyeon thinks, sliding his hand up the shaft of his dick, squeezing at the top and then bringing it down again. He’s trying to time it to Jongdae’s pace. It keeps faltering though every time Baekhyun changes angle or speeds up. It is like he is trying to get revenge for last night; it figures their bickering would extend into the bedroom. Junmyeon, underneath all of the overwhelming arousal, feels inexplicably fond. He loves them. 

“Come on,” Baekhyun urges, “come for Junmyeon.” Jongdae’s eyes fly open, mouth parted and he groans along with Junmyeon. Fuck. Baekhyun is horrible. 

“He’s watching you,” Baekhyun continues, voice low and deadly, eyes mischievous as he pulls Jongdae’s legs up on to his broad shoulders. Another new angle, same harsh pace, and even more gasping moans from Jongdae who is so far gone he can’t remember to be quiet. 

“Fuck,” Junmyeon hisses, bucking up into his own hand, stomach tingling with impending release. He is so fucking close, he can feel it. Junmyeon watches the muscle flex underneath the skin of Baekhyun’s back, the way Jongdae’s ass quivers each time Baekhyun thrusts and Jongdae’s hand still over his cock as he comes with a shout that cuts off into a keen, high in the back of his throat. 

“He’s watching you too,” Jongdae says breathlessly in his gravelly voice that tells Junmyeon just how wrecked he is, eyes wild and face red, “wants to see his boyfriend fuck someone else, see his boyfriend come doing it.” 

Junmyeon swears, he knows that Jongdae is doing it for him just as much as he’s doing it for Baekhyun. 

“Pervy old man,” Baekhyun complains like he’s gasping for air, rocking his hips into Jongdae a few more times before he jerks, entire body shaking and fingertips digging into Jongdae’s thighs as he comes, finally pushed over the edge. 

Junmyeon can’t be expected to last long after that, catching his come in his hand as he comes with a noise caught in the back of his throat. He feels boneless, weightless as he slumps further into the chair. Baekhyun pulls out with a hiss, smacking Jongdae’s ass as he laughs, clearly amused at something. His hands carefully massage the back of Jongdae’s legs as he lowers them and Junmyeon knows that he has a few seconds to zone out in bliss before Baekhyun will be crawling into his lap for kisses and attention while Jongdae complains about being too tired to move and yells at them to come to bed so he can get kisses too.

They are menaces and a handful of trouble. Junmyeon loves it; he loves all of them and what they have built between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without polls, i would get nothing done. Sorry for the typos!!! Hopefully all of the cocks are not corks and the dicks are not disks in this :)
> 
> Anyways. I love subaekchen... so...much.. argh. 
> 
> i am on twitter @acaffeination 
> 
> anyways... it is just filth so i dont expect comments but they are always appreciated :)


	11. lift me up (chenyeol - wall sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae is stuck between a rock(Chanyeol's rockhard abs) and a hard place (the wall).

“Can I?” Chanyeol asks as Jongdae feels himself lifted up as he grabs for purchase, clutching at Chanyeol’s broad shoulders with his legs hooking around his hips in an effort to not slide down. The shirt he was trying to put on falls to their bedroom floor, forgotten. Chanyeol is looking at Jongdae now with an annoyingly smug look, his hands gripping under Jongdae’s ass as he holds him up effortlessly.

“You’ll drop me,” Jongdae complains and is angry at himself for finding this so hot, annoyed at how good Chanyeol’s arms look holding him up and how nice his naked shoulders feel under his fingers. His dick has always been a traitorous, weak bastard around Chanyeol but he’s sure he’s sporting a semi faster than race cars can go from 0 to 60. Just when he thought he’d gotten rid of his morning wood. 

“I won’t,” Chanyeol replies, lips ghosting over Jongdae’s neck because he _knows_ what it does to him and enjoys it. Chanyeol moving now, taking a few steps that have Jongdae clutching to him tighter, legs wrapping around him like vice. 

“I’ll be hospitalized for a sex injury,” Jongdae grumbles, “I won’t be able to look the nurses in the eye.” His eyelashes flutter shut at the hot press of lips and slight bite of teeth against his neck. Fucking asshole, using his weak spot. Chanyeol’s laughing, amused, into his neck and he leans back slightly, his gaze sliding over Jongdae’s face and he presses their lips together just as Jongdae’s back meets the wall, cool against it in contrast to the searing kiss. 

“Please,” Chanyeol breathes against his lips. “It’d be so hot,” he mumbles, rocking into him and Jongdae falters, lost in a downward spiral of insistent kisses that overwhelm him. 

Chanyeol’s kisses are sweet, addicting, and so satisfying like hot chocolate with marshmallows on a cold day. Except that hot chocolate with marshmallows don’t actually get Jongdae hard but the way Chanyeol is so _large_ and pressing up against him—hot body in front of him and holding him up against the wall as he starts up a slow grind of his hips—does it pretty quickly; Jongdae can’t quite remember why he was against getting fucked up against a wall. Chanyeol licks into his mouth, swiping over teeth and sucks briefly on his lower lip before pulling back to kiss down his jaw. 

“Wait here.” Chanyeol sets him down and Jongdae’s legs struggle for a moment before he remembers how to stand, leaning back against the wall slightly dazed and wondering why Chanyeol stopped. His front is cold now, missing his big oaf of a boyfriend

It’s worth the wait and Jongdae’s confusion is replaced quickly with arousal as Chanyeol drops to his knees in front of him, pulling down his pajama bottoms and licking a stripe up Jongdae’s cock. The wall doesn’t seem like enough support and Jongdae’s hand flies out, his grip tight on Chanyeol’s shoulder as his mouth slides down his dick, so pretty where it’s stretched around him, eyes half-lidded as he blinks up at Jongdae. 

“Okay, um,” Jongdae groans, Chanyeol’s nose pressed into his skin. His fingers twitch, legs shaking as Chanyeol pulls back and does it again and again. It’s rare that Chanyeol deep-throats him like this, his eyes watering as he goes back at it enthusiastically like it’s his mission to suck Jongdae’s soul out through his dick. He probably thinks Jongdae will be more pliant, willing to bend to his request if he does… but he hasn’t caught on that Jongdae was already on board. It is a rare occasion that he can say no to Chanyeol. 

“You’re worked up,” Chanyeol says in awe, large hands sliding over his thighs and up to his hips. Jongdae cups his jaw, thumb running over Chanyeol’s swollen lips and trying to catch his breath when all he feels is heat and arousal coursing through him. 

“Can you blame me?” Jongdae grumbles, only a momentary flush of embarrassment that disappears when he sees the almost reverent look in Chanyeol’s eyes. He hasn’t come yet. 

“I’m just that good, huh?” Chanyeol says, eyes twinkling and then laugh, deep and low in his chest when Jongdae rolls his eyes. 

“Very good to me,” Jongdae says sincerely, pulling Chanyeol up by his arms, so thick and doing funny things to Jongdae’s stomach. He kisses away the pleased, shy little smile on Chanyeol’s mouth replacing the false bravado wiped clean by Jongdae’s comment. Jongdae sighs into the kiss, messier and hungrier than before and the taste of Chanyeol’s mouth is odd, Jongdae doesn’t know if he cares for it but it doesn’t matter because he likes feeling close to him like this more. 

Chanyeol is infuriatingly hot, the hours he’s spent in the gym are paying off and Jongdae can’t keep his hands off of him. 

“Good enough to let me fuck you here?” Chanyeol tries again, leaning more of his body weight against Jongdae as he presses him into the wall, his voice just as desperate as the hands on his hips and the slant of his mouth against Jongdae’s. Jongdae shudders and gives into the want threatening to consume him as he nods once, breathing out an ‘Ok’, against Chanyeol’s insistent lips. 

“Don’t drop me,” Jongdae says, licking his lips at the sound of Chanyeol uncapping the lube they’d used last night when Jongdae rode Chanyeol, letting him leave small bruises on his hips as he pulled Jongdae down against him as they fucked until they were both spent. 

“I won’t,” Chanyeol promises against his lips in a quick kiss before he urges Jongdae to lean against the wall, bracing his hands against it and spreading his legs so it is easier for Chanyeol. Jongdae licks his lips, sighing at the press of Chanyeol’s fingers to his rim, slipping in easily while he leaves a soft kiss at the back of his neck. Jongdae shudders, feeling goosebumps prick at his skin and grunts at the increasing pace of Chanyeol’s fingers inside of him. 

“I’m good,” Jongdae says, voice caught in the back of his throat, sounding funny to his ears. Chanyeol’s lips are a soft reassurance against his cheek and he helps Jongdae face him, pulling his arms up and around his shoulders. 

“Hold on,” Chanyeol says, grunting once as he lifts Jongdae up, lube slicked fingers against his ass and back pressed against the wall cooling him down, allowing him to focus on something other than the press of Chanyeol’s stomach against his cock and the hard length sliding against his balls and crack. 

It takes adjusting, Jongdae’s knees hooking over Chanyeol’s arms and he clings tight, tensing as Chanyeol finally slides in, feeling huge inside of him. It’s always so good, Jongdae loves it, doesn’t think he could ever get bored of feeling together like this with Chanyeol. Jongdae fucks Chanyeol, too, of course, a little more calculating in how he does it because he likes the way Chanyeol surrenders everything to him… he doesn’t even mind how lazy of a fuck he is. He makes up for it in times like this, where he slowly grinds his dick into Jongdae and has all of his nerves alit. 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae moans at a particularly deep thrust, feeling the sweat build between them. “Fuck, this is so-” He gasps, words dying in this throat as Chanyeol leans against him more, the thick cords of muscle in his arms bulging as he holds up Jongdae’s weight and fucks into him, hips harshly snapping against him. The sound of them fucking like this is oddly loud, out of place, in the early morning light and Jongdae hasn’t felt this awake before morning coffee in a while.

“I’m close,” Chanyeol mumbles, sucking on Jongdae’s collarbone and the motion of his hips slowly as his thrusts falter and he ends up just grinding up into Jongdae. It’s enough, though, more than enough and Jongdae is brave enough to reach down between them, grabbing his own dick and jerking off, the back of his hand rubbing against the flexing abs of Chanyeol’s stomach. 

“Come before I slip and fall on my ass,” Jongdae says breathlessly, chasing his own orgasm and moaning into Chanyeol’s laughing kiss. 

“I won’t let you, I said before,” Chanyeol says his voice just as breathless and strained as Jongdae. He’s gorgeous, glowing with sweat and effort from fucking Jongdae like this, boyish smile on his face that Jongdae can’t help but kiss away, grunting when Chanyeol decides to move again. The drag of his cock inside him is too much and he wants to come quickly, jerking himself off in desperate strokes, chasing release. 

“Yeol, fuck _fuck_ ,” Jongdae gasps out, jerking and letting his head fall back against the wall as his eyes squeeze shut and he comes, spurting over his fingers, leaving a mess between their bodies. He looks down between their bodies, feeling a throb of pleasure at the sight of his come spread over Chanyeol’s chiseled abs, leaving a mark on him. 

Chanyeol just moans, a long desperate low sound pressed against Jongdae’s shoulder as he jerks, hips thrusting into Jongdae as he finally comes messily inside him. He’s crushed against the wall, Chanyeol’s body weight pressing him against it and Jongdae yelps, grabbing tighter at his shoulders as he feels himself slipping, Chanyeol’s dick sliding out of him. 

“Dude,” he complains because Chanyeol still has his legs up over his arms and he can’t put them down, stop himself from slipping. 

“Got you,” Chanyeol says, voice sounding fucked out and tired, as he slowly lowers Jongdae’s shaky legs. Jongdae is still shaky, overwhelmed with how good that was, not pulling away from Chanyeol’s clinging embrace and returns his soft, affectionate kisses his stomach warming at the way happiness bubbles up within him. 

“No hospital visits,” Chanyeol says a while later when they finally finish making out, preening. “I told you so.” 

Maybe Jongdae will let him win this one. He pinches his hip though, pulling away to shower away the come dripping down his thigh. Chanyeol mutters something, following him in to join and Jongdae wonders if they’ll even make it out of their apartment this weekend at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... with the prompt for "muscles" and "wall sex" ... like...who else could do it but Chanyeol who is now boss level gym rat  >.>


	12. fly me away (CBX+D/dorm roommates - moresome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Jongdae take Minseok on a getaway.

Somewhere between the first flight out of Incheon and then the 3 hour layover turning into 5 hours before their connecting flight in Istanbul, Baekhyun’s chipper and excitement wane and he ends up leaning heavily on Minseok, yawning sleepily, while Jongdae flips through the city guide, asking for Kyungsoo’s input as they plot out their first day in Athens together, their carry-ons at their feet and phones plugged into charging ports in the lounge. 

They are lucky that Minseok has so many miles racked up from work trips, giving them access to the business lounge. Their new boarding time is not that far away now and Kyungsoo watches as Minseok softly, much more indulgent than usual, pokes Baekhyun’s cheek until he blinks sleepily and stretches in a loud yawn, back popping as he arches it. 

“We’re boarding soon,” Minseok says as he hands Baekhyun his beanie and Baekhyun pulls it down, his black hair curling out under the ends as he rubs at his face like it will take the sleep away. Jongdae bumps shoulders with him, snapping the book closed and pulling Kyungsoo up too with a small smile that says Kyungsoo has been caught, again. He jabs his fingers in Jongdae’s side a little too gently to do more than make Jongdae smile and throw an arm over his shoulder as they leave the lounge behind. 

They get split again once they board and Kyungsoo can see Baekhyun’s head now resting on Jongdae’s shoulder. They probably have their hands clasped tightly together, Baekhyun needs contact and physical touch when he’s nervous and Jongdae provides it willingly. Baekhyun never did care for takeoffs but having Jongdae close seems to help. Jongdae has him laughing, a little reluctantly, after they’re in the air and leveled out, he jokes back. 

Minseok sitting next to him, softly laughing a few times at his in-flight movie has Kyungsoo trying his best to surrender sleep, too, he’s tired from the early morning. Minseok’s hand is soft against his cheek, gently offering his shoulder. 

“I knew I signed up to be the glorified pillow,” Minseok says with a grin, a handsome smile stretching his face and Kyungsoo can’t help but return it, tucking away the flutterings of attraction and pleasure in his stomach. Kyungsoo adjusts, lifting up the armrest between them and leaning against him easily, staring sleepily at the movie on screen before he forces himself to close his eyes as he slowly breathes in the clean, crisp scent of Minseok’s cologne. 

Sleep on airplanes is never really good sleep, uncomfortable and the bare minimum, leaving your body stiff and eyes scratchy with sleep. Kyungsoo wakes up, eyes blurry and he blinks rapidly. 

“I got your breakfast,” Minseok says, voice sounding gritty with sleep and Kyungsoo can vaguely hear the low murmurs of Baekhyun and Jongdae in the seats in front of them. 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo mumbles, voice reluctant to come out, still clinging in the back of his throat despite how many times he swallows and tries to wet his dry mouth. 

The airport to the hotel isn’t too far, and they end up taking a shuttle van there sitting in the very back along the bench seat together as Jongdae practically plasters himself to the window and takes pictures on his phone of the dry-looking land with unfamiliar shrubs and trees spotting it. 

The excitement of a new place, somewhere he’s never been and getting to spend a week with all of them here has Kyungsoo smiling, too, leaning against the window and snorting in amusement when Minseok’s hand curls around the back of Baekhyun’s neck and he forces him to sit still. Minseok’s hand doesn’t leave him, rubbing slowly and sliding down to his shoulders and Kyungsoo can see Baekhyun melt into it. Kyungsoo shakes his head, going back to look out the window at the coral orange rooftops and new landscape. 

He looks forward to Jongdae dragging him out to go walk around, take pictures and get lost until they have to cab back to the hotel where Baekhyun and Minseok wait. 

Kyungsoo collapses in bed, feeling it dip with someone’s weight and he turns his head, not surprised to see it is Baekhyun who is sidling up next to him and throwing an arm over him, his mouth opening in a cute yawn as he says, “Nap,” before he closes his eyes seemingly content to cuddle like this, needing to be near someone. Kyungsoo brushes the hair off his forehead, smiling as it just flops right back down before he, too, succumbs to a nap and ignoring the way Jongdae and Minseok coo at them, whispering as they move around the hotel room. Kyungsoo thinks he hears the click of a camera but he’ll think about it later. 

They don’t end up touching each other beyond a few soft kisses and cuddles until after they’ve finished their two days in Athens and at their rented house on Santorini. The purpose of this trip was to help Minseok destress, relax since he’s been so wound up so tightly for months because of a big project. It’s wrapped out, done, a success as usual and now they want to wrap themselves up in him. 

Kyungsoo isn’t sure who initiates it but soft groans wake him up one morning, and the sight of Jongdae’s mouth on Minseok’s dick chases away any lingering remnants of sleep faster than lighting shooting across the sky. The same energy tingles through him, starting a slow burn deep in his stomach as he realizes Baekhyun has his fingers buried in Jongdae’s ass and his shoulder shakes as he moves his hand. 

“Good morning,” Baekhyun grins toothily, a sharp smile and Kyungsoo shakes his head not sure where he wants to start. 

“You didn’t wake me up,” Kyungsoo says, not really put out, Minseok always takes a few more orgasms than them before he’s completely tired out whereas Baekhyun and Jongdae are more of one-shot wonders, mostly useless for the few hours after they come. Kyungsoo is there to take care of Minseok, coaxing and drawing out more orgasms from Minseok until he’s too sated and fucked out to think. 

“You were too cute to wake up,” Jongdae says, voice thick, as he pops off Minseok’s dick, lips slick. 

“Shush,” Kyungsoo complains, annoyed that Jongdae’s flirting still has him flushing. Minseok groans low in his throat and Jongdae goes back at it, elbows braced on the bed and hands splayed on his abs, sucking diligently at him and shuddering when Baekhyun crooks his fingers up. Kyungsoo flicks at Minseok’s nipple absently, leaning down to kiss him and swallow his soft little gasp when Jongdae deep-throats him, nose pressed into the coarse black hair. 

“Where do you want me?” Kyungsoo asks regaining his composure and asking Baekhyun, deferring to him because he seems to have the most active imagination of the three of them and combines it with the knowledge he has of their kinks. 

“Eat Jongdae out?” Baekhyun suggests, pulling away and Kyungsoo shudders, hearing Jongdae moan around Minseok who grabs a handful of his hair and grinds his hips up into it. Fuck. Baekhyun is a menace. 

It takes a little maneuvering, Kyungsoo now fully hard, as Baekhyun scoots behind Minseok cradling him as he slides hands all over his chest and body, grabbing the base of his dick and helping feed it to Jongdae. Kyungsoo grabs a condom out of the box, slicing it open with scissors, he loves it when Baekhyun thinks ahead, and covering Jongdae’s entrance with it. It’s puckered, covered in lube and clenching in anticipation. Kyungsoo’s hard just from thinking about it, pressing his mouth there, tongue sliding over it and basking in the full body shudder it drags out of Jongdae. 

He could do it for hours, soft licks and then pressing into him, pushing easily into him since Jongdae is so stretched. Kyungsoo can see how he’s already faltering, head bobbing in odd rhythm over Minseok. Will Jongdae even last long enough to let Minseok fuck him? Probably not with the way his legs tense under Kyungsoo’s mouth, keening, and swearing in desperation. 

Baekhyun makes up for it though, stroking Minseok’s cock and whispering things in his ear. It seems to be doing it, Minseok who is normally so quiet keens low in the room in encouragement. When Jongdae is wrecked with it, Kyungsoo pulls back, patting his ass before he pulls him up. 

“Minseok’s waited long enough, hm?” Kyungsoo murmurs against his head and Jongdae nods, using shaking hands to steady himself as he scoots up Minseok’s body, kneeling over his cock before he guides it inside of him. 

“Feels so good,” Jongdae groans, sweat gathered on his brow and starts a slow slide up and down while Minseok grasps at his hips. Kyungsoo jerks his own cock a few times, tingles of pleasure all the way to his toes as he watches. 

“Fuck, this is so hot,” Baekhyun grunts, licks his lips and Kyungsoo zeros in on it. 

“Baekhyun, can…want your mouth?” Kyungsoo asks in a rush, too turned on and comfortable to hold back. Baekhyun’s eyes snap up to his and he nods eye-lids fluttering as he no doubt imagines it. He watches the way Baekhyun still occasionally tweaks Minseok’s nipples and the way Minseok’s face gets even more pinched, his body tightening up and hands clamping on Jongdae’s hips as he pulls him down harder, fucking him with purpose, chasing release. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t need more encouragement, shuffling up the bed until he’s kneeling near Baekhyun’s face, stroking himself and letting the head of his cock tap Baekhyun’s cheek, smearing precome there as Jongdae’s harsh breathing cuts off even more near them. It’s heaven a little when Baekhyun licks over him, sucking him down and staring at him. Kyungsoo’s hand cups his jaw, hips shifting forward in soft little thrusts that Baekhyun takes so well, beautiful lips stretched around his dick. It’s a lot the wet heat and suction and Baekhyun is still so good at this despite being trapped with Minseok at his front and the headboard behind him. 

“Feel so good,” Kyungsoo groans out the compliment, hand resting on Baekhyun’s jaw and thumbing at his bottom lip as he blows him and takes Kyungsoo’s little thrusts so well. 

“He’s so hard from this,” Minseok’s voice says, strained and gone with lust, “it’s digging into my back.” 

“Even more now that he’s got your dick in his mouth.” It’s teasing but it is the truth and Baekhyun moans a little, most likely for show but it still gets to Kyungsoo and Jongdae, too, judging by the way he comes over his own hand, stroking himself off as he stares at Kyungsoo his gaze flicks down to Baekhyun’s stretched lips. He comes with a keen, falling forward and bracing his hands on Minseok’s stomach as he shudders and it’s beautiful, Kyungsoo feeling himself twitch, pulse, and barely keeping himself from spurting down Baekhyun’s throat. 

“Come on,” Jongdae complains, a little desperate, as he slips off of Minseok and immediately wraps a hand around him, the need to make him come plain as day on his face. Minseok does though, squirming and making a high pitched choked off sound in the back of his throat as he comes in impossibly long threads of white all over his own abs. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo says, knowing he’s too gone and can’t hold back anymore, hips erratic as he fucks into Baekhyun’s welcoming mouth once, twice, three times before he bites his lip, shuddering when Baekhyun drinks it down obediently. 

Jongdae pulls Minseok up, letting Baekhyun flop down into the blankets and Kyungsoo’s blood burns, an overwhelming rush of desire flooding him as he sees Baekhyun’s cum leaving a sticky mess all over himself and Minseok’s back. 

“That bathtub is big enough for all four of us, right?” Jongdae jokes. It most definitely is not. 

Their vacation is looking to be a great one, soft feelings of content burning just a little brighter than the lingering lust and desire in his gut. They have enough time to explore both while they’re here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someday I will have the confidence to write something long about these four but maybe not. For now, here is some soft cuddles and then your regularly scheduled filth.


	13. there and in between (baekchensoo - spit roasting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun doesn't think there is such a thing as "too much at once" >.>
> 
> there is... but that does not extend to jongdae and kyungsoo in bed <.<

“I want it,” Baekhyun says in a low whisper, licking over dry lips and staring at the growing bulge in Jongdae’s boxers. 

“You’re sure you can handle it?” Kyungsoo asks, worried that Baekhyun is too worked up, too eager for it, but he’s not. Baekhyun has been thinking about this all day, since he woke up hard and didn’t have enough time before work to ask them to take care of it and while masturbating in the shower made it possible to put on pants without causing a scene in public it just was kindling for the fire. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun sighs, hips rocking. All day, 9 hours at work and he’s finally home with them, feed but his hunger for them not sated. He is going to fix that now, Kyungsoo’s fingers pressing up insistently inside him are certainly helping but he wants more, always more, with them and he feels greedy for wanting them both, for wanting Jongdae in his mouth and Kyungsoo inside him but they’re so free with their love and touches, and he thinks they want him just as much. Baekhyun doesn’t have any hesitation about being greedy tonight. 

“I’m not stopping you,” Jongdae says on an exhale, scooting forward on his knees and raking his hand through Baekhyun’s hair that is long enough now to pull back into a small pony tail, just the perfect length for someone to pull at while he sucks them off. Jongdae reads him so well, giving a few light tugs at the silky black strands and Baekhyun can hear the soft praise, calling him pretty just under his breath. 

“He does look good,” Kyungsoo agrees, fingers relentless in their assault inside him and Baekhyun’s vibrating with how good he feels, mouth parting as he tries to catch his breath between overwhelming waves of pleasure that are coursing through him. His stomach clenches, tensing, and his legs tremble before Kyungsoo’s fingers slow to a lazy drag. He huffs, the sensation backing off within him and he uses his regained senses to mouth at the fabric of Jongdae’s black boxers. 

It’s not Jongdae that’s the loudest between them, surprisingly, he likes to ramble though, soft praise and compliments and encouraging, telling Baekhyun or Kyungsoo how good he feels. 

“You ready?” Jongdae asks, stroking his dick, thick and leaking at the tip, while his other hand lovingly strokes Baekhyun’s jaw and his thumb pushes at his lower lip. Baekhyun licks at his thumb just to see Jongdae’s eyes darken, lust taking over him as he feeds his dick to Baekhyun, slowly sliding forward and stopping, letting Baekhyun hold it in his mouth and savor it. He loves this, could and has just held Jongdae in his mouth until his jaw was too sore to continue. 

“Kyungsoo, fuck, I forgot how good this is,” Jongdae laughs above him, voice strained, “you should fuck him, he’s desperate for it.” It’s not a lie, Baekhyun groans in agreement, he’s been aching to have Kyungsoo in him since he work up. 

“Or I could make him come like this,” Kyungsoo says in that deep voice of his as he presses his fingers up again and Baekhyun chokes, pressing forward on Jongdae’s dick in his mouth. Jongdae hisses, slight outline of his abs jumping in front of Baekhyun’s eyes; he’s on fire, burning with it, and he just wants to be fucked right now, wants to lose himself between them and free fall into orgasm between their dicks. 

“You could,” Jongdae groans, a beautiful sound, “but I want to see you fuck him, you always look so hot.” 

“If you say so,” Kyungsoo says like he’s still not used to Jongdae’s unreserved praise and compliments despite how long they’ve been together and the fact that he deserves every one. Baekhyun hollows his cheeks, creating more suction as he pulls back in thanks, anticipation sending blood pumping through him when the blunt head of Kyungsoo’s cock presses at his rim and slowly fills him. Baekhyun basks in it, the feeling of fullness on both ends now. 

“So tight, don’t, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo grunts out, hands grasping at his hips as Baekhyun clenches around him, fucking back on him and then leaning forward again to make sure Jongdae doesn’t fall from his mouth. Baekhyun doesn’t know exactly what he wants, but he’s happy, satisfied and so helplessly turned on between them like this that he can’t decide what he wants to do more, fuck himself back on Kyungsoo’s dick or suck Jongdae all the way down to the base of his cock and swallow around him until he comes hot down his throat. 

He wonders if he can have both, a greedy little thought inside of him that wants Kyungsoo buried deep, filling him at the same time Jongdae does from the front. It’s a heady thought that has him moaning, cock leaking down on the sheets, as he lets himself get lost in the thought of it. 

“I’m not going to last,” Jongdae admits on a low keen, hips jerking instinctively forward and chasing the heat of Baekhyun’s mouth, he just relaxes his mouth and takes it, not caring that there is spit sliding down his chin, just hot all over from the drag of Kyungsoo’s thick cock inside of him and the salty taste of Jongdae’s precum on his tongue. 

“Baekhyun has to sing tomorrow,” Kyungsoo grunts, a particularly hard thrust shunting Baekhyun forward further onto Jongdae’s cock and he chokes a little on it, moaning in pleasure as Jongdae swears, hands tugging at his hair. It’s so much, it feels so good like this and Baekhyun almost cries in relief when Kyungsoo’s hand circles around his cock and deftly strokes him, bringing him barreling towards orgasm.

It’s satisfying when Jongdae comes first though, a beautiful moan filling the room at the same time Baekhyun hurries to swallow down all of his come, missing some and swiping his tongue out to catch the traces of it at the corner of his mouth. 

“Are you close?” Kyungsoo asks, sounding a little breathless, tired but his hips are still fucking into him, and Baekhyun nods, elbows weak and shaky but he holds out. 

“God, this is hot,” Jongdae groans, watching and touching Baekhyun’s shoulders, his chest, sliding a comforting hand over his cheek. 

“Please, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun groans out, voice wrecked even to his own ears. “Touch me.” Baekhyun sobs, top of his thighs protesting when Kyungsoo pulls him up into his lap fucking up into him with unforgiving thrusts. It’s Jongdae’s hand that reaches out for his cock, grip tight and perfect around him. That’s all it takes for Baekhyun to fly into orgasm, mouth falling open and body jerking as he comes hard and coats Jongdae’s fist, drops hitting his thighs and falling to the sheets below. 

Kyungsoo follows him, biting lightly at his shoulder as his cock twitches, pulsing hot inside of him. Baekhyun moans at the feeling of cum inside of him, warm and he knows that soon it will be trickling uncomfortably down his legs. He’s not complaining now, feeling too good and fucked out to care, whining when Kyungsoo shoves him forward into Jongdae’s waiting arms, that curl tight around him, as he carefully pulls his softening cock out of him. 

“Cuddle puddle,” Baekhyun demands when Kyungsoo, ever the responsible one despite being the youngest, comes back with wet tissue and cleans up between his legs and over their hands. Only then does he allow Baekhyun to kiss him, nose wrinkling briefly at the taste of Jongdae, but he doesn’t pull back, lips soft and languid against his. 

“Me too,” Jongdae complains, kissing Kyungsoo with tongue and then pressing his lips against Baekhyun’s cheeks, trailing over his jaw before he kisses him open mouth, jaw moving as he deepens it. It’s a lot, threatening to stir up more desire in him even though he knows he can’t actually get it up yet. 

“Don’t get him all worked up again,” Kyungsoo chides, his contrary hand rubbing circles on Baekhyun’s back. 

“Yeah, instigator,” Baekhyun says, lips wet as he snuggles in closer with them, falling into all of the soft touches and attention. 

“Hey,” Jongdae complains, lightly slapping Baekhyun’s ass in protest, “I wasn’t the one begging for two dicks today.” 

“Oh, yes, spank me baby,” Baekhyun says with a grin, laughing into Jongdae’s collarbone when he swears at him and turns so his cheek is pressed there catching the contemplative look on Kyungsoo’s face and swallowing. Oh. Is he.. Into that? Baekhyun wouldn’t be opposed, leaning back to see that, yes, Jongdae noticed, too and sharing in a little smile before Kyungsoo frowns at them in warning. 

“You’re both trouble,” Kyungsoo complains but doesn’t push them away when they tackle him to the bed, kissing over his skin and laughing when he dissolves into loud, helpless bursts of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... .. lol sorry


	14. between your thighs (god i cant title things) (sechen - thigh fucking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saw the title. You know.

Jongdae does not want to say no to him. Jongdae isn’t used to denying him even when he tries to in the beginning since he usually ends up giving in despite his initial best effort to not be a complete pushover. Sehun’s pout, his low sulky “hyung” and the way he clings just a little closer to Jongdae get him anything under the sun. But not without Jongdae jabbing fingers into his side, grabbing the back of his neck and scolding him. Sehun just cackles, soaking up the attention and finding more ways to send Jongdae off into an indignant machine gun rant. 

“Field trip tomorrow,” Jongdae murmurs, traitorous head flopping to the side to give Sehun an easier time at sucking at the skin of his neck. Jongdae knows he won’t be able to handle 20 first graders going to the zoo for a school trip tomorrow, even with parent chaperones joining, if he lets Sehun has his way tonight. Logically, he knows this, but it doesn’t help that Jongdae is up—in multiple ways—for what Sehun is asking for using that all-to-familiar smolder while his hand rubs purposefully over Jongdae’s crotch. 

It’s cheating. It is working, Jongdae feels his cock twitch, hardening further under the attention.

“I’ll be gentle,” Sehun whispers dirty promises against his collarbone, kissing with enough vigor that there will most likely be an angry red mark lingering tomorrow. 

Another day, another turtleneck, Jongdae thinks with a grimace that turns into a hitched breath at the prick of Sehun’s teeth. He shudders, clinging that much harder and his hips chasing after the friction.

“I—not a good idea,” Jongdae moans. Convincing, he thinks, still absently rocking up into Sehun’s touch. 

“No fun, hyung,” Sehun says as he pulls back and massages at Jongdae’s thighs gently. Jongdae’s jeans are seconds away from being pulled down, Sehun’s hands are hesitating at the button, a question—making sure that Jongdae’s protests are as half-hearted as Sehun knows them to be.

“Just,” Jongdae says, licking his lips and trying again when his voice doesn’t come out right, too thick with arousal, “fuck my thighs instead.” 

Sehun’s grin falters, lust burning in his eyes, before he nods quickly, his hands eager as they pull off Jongdae’s pants without ceremony leaving him exposed to the cool air of the room. It’s just cold enough to have Jongdae want to bury himself under the covers, the fall air chillier than expected but he forgets about it soon enough when Sehun’s hands rub over his thighs, mouth parted slightly as he seems to pause, considering what to do with him next like he’s running through the options. 

What he settles for, his warm mouth around Jongdae’s cock, is sudden but not at all unwelcome and has Jongdae biting his lip, eyes squeezing closed as Sehun doesn’t give him any opportunity to ease or relax into it, bobbing his head and sucking at Jongdae with purpose. 

“Sehunnie,” Jongdae murmurs, threading his hands through Sehun’s soft hair, his hand bobs with the motion of Sehun’s head, up and down, over and over again until Jongdae feels pleasure wash over him, building up in his stomach and flooding him, extending all the way down to the tips of his toes. 

Jongdae can’t seem to hold back, voice low murmurs of praise, encouragement, telling Sehun how good he feels, when he likes it and if he wants more. He can’t stop, legs starting to shake slightly as he feels himself get closer, breath catching as Sehun slides all the way down, completely engulfing him and swallowing around him, the slick pressure along his cock too good. 

“Oh,” Jongdae groans, bordering on desperate and breathless, “fuck.” 

He doesn’t come though, Sehun pulling back just before he can. The euphoric feeling slowly ebbs, slipping away and Jongdae’s chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath enough to ask _why_. He’s pretty sure his face gets the point across because he catches an amused smirk on Sehun’s face before he leans over him, reaching up into the side table drawer for the lube. 

Sehun’s pants come off next, falling to the floor with a soft _thump_ and the bed creaks as he kneels on it. 

“Kind of need you to move,” Sehun says when Jongdae still is on his back, cock begging for more attention than Jongdae’s distracted jerking off, unable to keep pace as he catches sight of how hard Sehun already is just from sucking him off and the idea of what they’re going to do next. It’s so fucking hot, curling up prettily, so big. Jongdae wishes he didn’t have work tomorrow, he wants to take it. 

“Hmmm, don’t wanna,” Jongdae says, drawing out the syllables and laughing at Sehun’s disgruntled, unimpressed look. He gasps, hands flying out to grab at Jongdae’s wrist when he goes to stroke his cock. Sehun is hard, twitching, underneath his fingers and he gives a few firm strokes, enjoying the way Sehun’s head tips back and he gives into Jongdae. It’s going to be so good, having Sehun slide between his legs and hopefully come all over them. 

“You’re so hard already,” Jongdae says under his breath, turned on and torn between continuing to touch Sehun and letting Sehun have his way with him. 

“Hyung,” Sehun whines, his body is drawn tight with tension, “please don’t tease.” 

Jongdae laughs shortly once, sitting up and tilting his head up to kiss Sehun softly, their lips sliding together and pulling apart with a soft, barely there noise, before Jongdae gets on his hands and knees, staring at the headboard. He is ready for it but still tenses up, shivering at the cold, when Sehun slathers the inside of his thighs with lube.

Jongdae sighs, resting more weight on his hand and jerking himself off with the other just as Sehun’s dick, large and pulsing, pushes though his thighs. It is an odd sensation, feeling how thick he is, hearing him breathe in deeply as he starts up a slow rhythm. Jongdae can’t help but groan, using an even tighter grip as Sehun’s balls slap the back of his thighs and his cock drags through his legs, mimicking the rough consuming sex they normally have when Jongdae takes it.

Jongdae definitely thinks they should do this the other way around sometime, he can fuck into Sehun while he’s on his knees, maybe give him a reach around, making him come apart without even fucking him. 

“You okay?” Sehun asks, voice pitched high and wound tight in his throat. Jongdae basks in the quickening pace, the prick of Sehun’s nails into the flesh of his hips, Sehun’s low moans and how hot his cock is between his legs. Jongdae squeezes, chuckling when Sehun keens at the added pressure. 

“So mean,” Sehun admonishes, slapping his ass and Jongdae grunts at it, feeling his face flush and he doesn’t know if he wants Sehun to notice how much he liked that yet or not. 

“Come on,” Jongdae encourages, “I want to feel it.” 

Jongdae normally likes to watch as Sehun comes, likes to enjoy the pinch of his eyebrows and the way his mouth falls open in a low, guttural noise. But he can’t today, so he’ll settle for listening, closing his eyes and frantically jerking himself off as Sehun works himself that much closer to orgasm. 

It takes a while but it’s worth it when Sehun’s pace falters, hips stuttering as he comes in hot ropes all over Jongdae’s thighs and the blanket below. He squeezes Jongdae’s ass as he comes down, leaving a parting kiss on his lower back before he flips Jongdae over and finishes what he started, drinking him down and leaning up to kiss right after. 

“That was good,” Jongdae comments between kisses and Sehun nods, agreeing and finally slowing down his kisses until he stops and flops forward, pining Jongdae to the bed so he can curl up on him like a very large, tall cat. 

Jongdae smiles, kissing him softly and enjoying how fucked out and calm Sehun is before he gets hard again (insatiable brat).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i.....would say I am sorry but I am not really?
> 
> So. much. porn. Why did I do this again?
> 
> Um. Thank you all for the comments so far T____T I AM STILL BEHIND... BUT only like what 4 days... hahaha ..just over here crying~~


	15. take my breath away (chansoo choking (kinda) nc-17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....Kyungsoo indulges in one of Chanyeol's kinks.

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asks him, fingers trailing reverently over his neck and Chanyeol shudders on a shaky inhale, little crescents in his skin from how hard he’s gripping his own legs. His cock throbs with want, _need_ , aching to be touched. Kyungsoo doesn’t give it to him. He never would make it that easy. Chanyeol has to wait. He needs to be good for Kyungsoo; he wants to be good, so good. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol groans out, arousal thrumming through him from just thinking about what is to come. He knows that he’ll take whatever Kyungsoo wants to give him and still ended up craving more and more. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers curl absently around his throat and Chanyeol swallows thickly, shuddering at the touch and wanting him to grip harder, squeeze his breath away. Maybe Kyungsoo will even fuck him as he does it. That is why they’ve had the black plug up his ass for the better part of the day. He clenches around the solid weight inside him, feeling strung out even though they haven’t started anything yet. Kyungsoo is still frustratingly clothed. 

“You’ll tell me if it is too much,” Kyungsoo states, a soft command that has Chanyeol flushing at the same time his heart flutters at the concern he catches in Kyungsoo’s gaze and hears in his voice. His Kyungsoo doing this just for him, just because he knows how much Chanyeol wants it even if, at first, he was more concerned about hurting him. They’re here now; this isn’t like that first time they tried and Kyungsoo had to stop, too nervous to do it. 

“It won’t be,” Chanyeol says, lips quirking just slightly, a little cocky because he knows he can take what Kyungsoo gives to him; prides himself in it, his ability to make Kyungsoo feel good too. 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes fondly at that, hand letting go of his neck and trailing down to pinch a nipple. Chanyeol yelps at swats at his hands while Kyungsoo laughs in his chest, sliding off the bed to undress. His clothes finally returning to their second home on Chanyeol’s floor and he climbs back up onto the bed, settling between Chanyeol’s legs. 

“You’re too lazy when you come early, you’ll have to wait,” Kyungsoo explains in a low drawl, lips quirking up when Chanyeol makes an affronted noise. That isn’t a fair assessment (yes it is)! Chanyeol is about to tell him off, defend himself, but he gets distracted by Kyungsoo’s thick lips against his and the tips of his fingers pulling gently at the plug in his ass. 

“Oh fuck,” Chanyeol groans, shuddering as it slips free and is thrown to the side. He’s left with an odd, empty feeling, knees bent as he waits for the press of Kyungsoo’s dick in him but it doesn’t come right away. 

“I hate to stroke your ego but you look so good,” Kyungsoo murmurs, fingers pushing experimentally at his entrance, sliding in and curling up gently. Chanyeol shudders, licking his lips and not caring that his hips are tilting towards Kyungsoo, showing just how desperate he is. 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol encourages, cheeks a little flushed. He is happy to bask in any attention he can get already feeling better now that Kyungsoo’s fingers are slowly working in and out of him. 

Kyungsoo makes a noncommittal noise leaning down to kiss him again, soft and slow like how his fingers are fucking him now. He pulls back slowly, eyes dark as Chanyeol stretches under him, basking in the touches and warm rush of pleasure tingling through him. 

“Please don’t,” Chanyeol stops him, one hand on his wrist, when Kyungsoo goes for a condom. He watches the way Kyungsoo’s eyes sharpen at that. Kyungsoo has always been for messy, dirty sex, preferring to come in or on Chanyeol at every opportunity. Not that he doesn’t like it, it’s hot… in the moment at least until he feels it trickle out of him, down his legs as he walks on wobbly legs to the bathroom. It is worth it for the way Kyungsoo stares at him pure lust in his eyes. 

“I’m not holding you up in the shower,” Kyungsoo says lightly, waiting. Both he and Chanyeol know that that is exactly what is going to happen.

“I’ll be fine, please,” Chanyeol breathes, spreading his legs a little more and trying to ignore the incessant throbbing of his cock. He wants to touch himself so bad but he won’t last long enough for Kyungsoo to get close if he does it now; he wants to come with Kyungsoo’s hand around his neck anyway. 

Kyungsoo’s kink wins out over past experience (every one) and then finally, _finally_ he’s slicking lube over his cock, pretty and red, before he slowly pushes into Chanyeol bottoming out and grabbing at his hips for purchase. 

Chanyeol’s breath hitches in his throat and Kyungsoo carefully builds up a rhythm, browns eyes watching him, making sure he’s okay and the surge of affection he feels is unavoidable. He loves being with Kyungsoo like this, feeling so good, feeling so cared for. He’s home now, mouth falling open as he pants with the arduous pace Kyungsoo has set, hips fucking into him with purpose. 

“You’re quiet,” Kyungsoo comments, voice high in the back of his throat, strained and focusing on the precise roll of his hips. 

“Feels,” Chanyeol groans, “so good.” He tilts his head back, eye pulling together when Kyungsoo’s dick slides against his prostate sending shivers of pleasure racing up his spine, radiating from his stomach and he curls his toes, pressing back to chase the sensation. 

“How close are you?” Kyungsoo asks, his lubed hand pulling his his hips back into the next thrust, the force shunting Chanyeol up the bed and tearing a moan from his throat. He pushes back into it feebly a few times before he can’t, legs shaking as Kyungsoo just keeps fucking him through it, not faltering, even though his breathing is more stuttered, harsher as he pants. 

“Close,” Chanyeol whispers, biting his lip and digging his hands into the sheets as Kyungsoo speeds up, pushing him even closer before he backs off, slowing down to long and fluid thrusts that are just as devastating. 

“Touch yourself,” Kyungsoo murmurs, clean hand sliding up Chanyeol’s chest and curling loosely around his neck. He doesn’t need to be told twice, sighing in relief when his hands curls around his cock, precome spurting out as he pumps it a few times while Kyungsoo keeps fucking him. All that Chanyeol can focus on now is the warm of Kyungsoo’s hand and the slight pressure around his neck; his heart starts beating faster. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo groans, biting his lips and he’s gorgeous, sweat beading along his forehead and chest flushed with arousal. Chanyeol would touch but he’s out of it already, jerking himself off as Kyungsoo’s hand slowly tightens around his neck. It’s just enough to slow down the flow of blood, heart pounding in his ears, and not enough to where he can’t breathe. 

Chanyeol whines in the back of his throat, dick twitching and jumping in his hand as he frantically, desperately, jerks himself off to the slightly euphoric feeling of Kyungsoo’s dick moving in him and the adrenaline rush of having Kyungsoo’s hand around his neck. He squeezes again and Chanyeol quivers, feeling his orgasm creep up on him. 

Kyungsoo hisses, hips jerking as he swears. Chanyeol is tensed, hearing only the sound of his heart beat and feeling his cheeks flush. He’s so close, each drag of Kyungsoo’s cock too much. He’s almost there, fingers reaching out and grasping for the flood of pleasure he knows his coming. 

“Gonna,” Chanyeol gasps out, his eyes squeezing shut as he feels Kyungsoo’s hand let go, grabbing his waist to pound into him again, burying himself deep inside as he jerks, come hot as it fills Chanyeol. He gets to watch as Kyungsoo breathes hard, chest heaving and a light sheen on his face as he comes down, softening inside Chanyeol. 

“I’m..” Chanyeol has forgotten words, feeling incredibly fucked out and satisfied. He doesn’t think he wants to move… but he’s sure the come on his hands and inside of him cooling will change that. Kyungsoo pulls out and he grunts, easily opening his mouth and kissing Kyungsoo back softly. 

“Amazing,” Kyungsoo says between smacking kisses, the praise tickling at Chanyeol’s heart and fulling him with happiness. They make out like that for a while longer, Kyungsoo between Chanyeol’s legs and his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“Are you okay? Was it okay?” Kyungsoo asks after a few minutes. He always does and Chanyeol’s answer is always the same. 

“Couldn’t be better,” Chanyeol says pulling Kyungsoo in for another kiss and hoping he’ll be up for another round because there is no work tomorrow and Chanyeol is happy to stay in bed all day with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I did not intend to ever have a Chansoo problem but here we are.


	16. it is november guys hi (subaek - collar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun in a collar. Junmyeon in control(ish).

“You really like this,” Junmyeon murmurs, voice soft and quiet, like he’s a little in awe of Baekhyun on his knees in front of him with his eyelashes fluttering as Junmyeon cinches the red collar around his neck. 

“Hyung,” Baekhyun says thickly, Junmyeon can see the outline of his cock; he’s already hard for him and they haven’t done much more than kiss. Junmyeon is only marginally more in control but he can feel the stirring of arousal in his gut and its only made worse by the dark look in Baekhyun’s eyes as he lets his fingers play at the edge of the collar and along the soft skin of his neck. 

“So pretty,” Junmyeon compliments as he lets his fingers slide up to cup his jaw. He flushes just slightly, a dusting of pink over his cheeks and Junmyeon fights back a laugh. He enjoys making Baekhyun squirm, an attempt to get back at him for how much of an absolute brat he can be. 

That’s why Baekhyun is here on the floor next to Junmyeon’s bed, collar pressing against the skin of his neck. Baekhyun couldn’t control himself earlier, pushing Junmyeon’s buttons during the showcase until he had had enough, grabbing Baekhyun by the elbow and telling him to come to his room after and enjoying the flash of understanding he caught in Baekhyun’s eyes. 

Baekhyun’s hands are twitching on top of his thighs now like he wants to reach out and touch himself but is waiting for permission. Junmyeon isn’t going to give it to him anytime soon. 

Junmyeon has enough patience to resist even if Baekhyun is a temptation in front of him, giving in too early will just negate his attempt at teaching him to be good. Baekhyun is trying today, at least, he can see the restraint in the way he swallows, eyes half-lidded as he waits for Junmyeon’s next command. 

“Take off your shirt and pants and sit on the bed,” Junmyeon says finally and there’s a moment, a pause, where Baekhyun hesitates before he complies, standing up and unbuttoning his shirt with unsteady hands. He’s more worked up than Junmyeon thought. His pants follow, ending up in a pile on the floor and Junmyeon travels the expanse of his body, wide shoulders and thick thighs as everything is laid bare to him. 

“Done staring?” Baekhyun asks a hand absently touching his collar before it goes back to crossing in front of his stomach. Junmyeon eyes flick up to his, a curl of disappointment in his cut at how uncomfortable Baekhyun looks stripped bare in front of him as he sits on the bed. 

“You look good,” Junmyeon says, gently pulling his arm away and he feels Baekhyun tense, resist just barely, before he gives in and lets Junmyeon touch him, stomach jumping and sucking in at the contact. Junmyeon loves how it feels, sliding his hand up Baekhyun’s chest and how he can feel his heart racing if he leaves it pressed there. 

“Beautiful,” Junmyeon murmurs, leaning in to press his lips against Baekhyun’s and steal his little gasp in a slow kiss. The mattress shifts under them. 

“Corny,” Baekhyun exhales, turning his head as Junmyeon kisses down his jaw and then lets out a little shriek, bouncing once against the mattress when Junmyeon shoves him back. Junmyeon slides his fingers over the collar again, straddling Baekhyun’s hips and pointedly glancing down at the tent in his boxers. 

“I’m going to take my time, since you can still form sentences,” Junmyeon drawls before adding, “unfortunately.” Baekhyun bites his lip, obviously enjoying being pinned down like this if the wet spot on his boxers is any indication. 

“Going to fuck the coherence out of me or something?” Baekhyun asks, then jerks when Junmyeon pokes him in the side, unable to squirm away with Junmyeon on top of him like this. 

“I won’t do anything if you keep acting like this,” Junmyeon warns, sliding his fingers over Baekhyun’s lips and feeling arousal burn in his gut when Baekhyun sucks them obediently into his mouth. Junmyeon pushes them in to the knuckle, willing himself not to blink or miss it as Baekhyun’s eyes flutter closed and the tip of his tongue slides over the pads of Junmyeon’s fingers a mimicry of what his mouth can do. What Junmyeon had a couple nights ago with Baekhyun on his knees in front of him in the practice room showers. 

Junmyeon scoots up, face warm as he feels Baekhyun’s cock beneath them and he rolls his hips down and drags a melodic note from him, just barely muffled by Junmyeon’s fingers. That won’t do, he wants to hear them; feel all of the sounds against his skin. He leaves a sticky trail of spit along Baekhyun’s jaw when he pulls back. 

“At this rate,” Baekhyun’s voice catches and his throat bobs, the collar moving with it and Junmyeon grins, hips rocking again setting a steady motion that has Baekhyun’s hands clenching and unclenching into the sheets at his sides. 

“Hmm? You say something?” Junmyeon asks, reveling in the build up of pleasure and how good Baekhyun looks beneath him. He sticks two fingers under his collar, feeling Baekhyun shudder as he seems to lose his thought mid sentence again. Subduing Baekhyun with sex is usually the only way to get him to behalf but it backfires more often than it works. 

Junmyeon wonders how today will play out as he stops the slow grind of his hips, sliding his hand over Baekhyun’s body and scooting back to get a hand down the front of Baekhyun’s boxers and curl around his dick. He’s been good, relatively. 

“Please,” Baekhyun breathes, fingers going white as he grabs at the sheets and his hips roll up into Junmyeon’s loose grip. He licks his lips and Junmyeon is tempted to kiss him but just holds his cock in his hand, feeling it throb under his fingers. Baekhyun’s face looks pinched, adorable and his eyes are full of lust of desire and Junmyeon likes that it is because of him. He slides his hand up then down, a slow pace with a too loose grip that is probably doing nothing for Baekhyun beyond working him up more, making him want something more substantial. 

It doesn’t take long, Baekhyun’s bottom lip slipping from between his teeth as he hisses. 

“Hyung, stop. Teasing,” Baekhyun groans, eyes squeezing shut and stomach dipping with his shaking inhale. Junmyeon loves the sound of Baekhyun when he’s like this, likes the leather of the collar against his neck, too, knowing that Baekhyun is submitting to him like this and allowing him to have control, to trust Junmyeon to get him there and give himself over like this. 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Junmyeon mumbles, now fully hard just from giving Baekhyun a half-hearted hand job and rutting against him like they are teenagers. Junmyeon doesn’t want to tease anymore, not really, not when Baekhyun is starting to shake under him and is making low desperate noises, little gasping hitches of breath that have arousal shooting through his veins at how good he can make him feel. 

“Does it feel good?” Junmyeon asks rhetorically, “are you close?” Baekhyun answers through with a broken moan, his thighs trembling and twitching and mouth falling open. He’s beautiful like this, stretched out beneath Junmyeon and trying to meet his eyes. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun manages between moans, eyebrow pinching and hand flying up to pull at the collar, tight around his neck as he spurts over Junmyeon’s hand. Junmyeon pumps him through it, long strokes as the last few drops dribble out and Baekhyun starts to soften in his palm. It’s a race to get his boxers pushed out of the way and his cock out. He wants so badly to come on Baekhyun’s soft stomach, smooth pale skin and the faint trail of hair leading down to his cock, on display. 

“Beautiful,” Junmyeon groans, hand flying over his own cock as Baekhyun breathes heavily, watching through his lashes and tapping out a rhythm on Junmyeon’s thighs. It doesn’t take too long before Junmyeon too is coming, leaving the evidence of his orgasm all over Baekhyun warm and sticky as he presses it into his skin before leaning up to kiss Baekhyun deeply and tug at the collar, knowing it will make Baekhyun moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. this isn't so much.. kinktober (lol hi november) as i hoped it would be but ...hey i might try for 31 of these? 
> 
> Also someone said baekhyun is junmyeon's most badly behaved puppy... and there was some picture i have mentally blocked with baekhyun in a choker or collar so lets not talk about that


	17. thin walls (kyungsoo/his hand + baekchen, NC17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's rooms are right next to each other and Kyungsoo can hear all the noises he makes... ... i hate reality

Kyungsoo has gotten used to noise. He lives with Baekhyun and Jongdae…that should say enough. He doesn’t mind it, contributes to it on occasion, and when it gets to be too much he has a lifetime stock of ear plugs and Bruno Mars tracks to drown out the sounds of bickering or laughter or both. 

Over the years, he has learned to tune out Baekhyun’s noises at night, his little conversations to himself and whining noises from the room next to his. It helps that he tries to be asleep before Baekhyun is even in bed when he can. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t wake for much but tonight is different as he blinks at the blurred digits of his side table clock and fumbles for his glasses on the nightstand. He’s used to Baekhyun’s soft noises but tonight there’s rustling, low murmurs and a rhythmic creaking noise. Kyungsoo blearily slides on his glasses and the world focuses, blinking quickly as he sees 2:00AM glowing at him. 

Kyungsoo falls back into bed, hand rubbing at his temple. Baekhyun is most likely attempting (failing) to be quiet while he plays his game late into the night it’s—he hears a moan, then giggling and shushing. 

_”Quiet.”_ It’s Jongdae’s voice he hears through the wall, muffled but there is no way he wouldn’t recognize it…even if it sounds different. The creaking noise resumes but he doesn’t hear them talking or saying anything, just the steady sound. Kyungsoo sits up, hand ready to knock on the wall and yell at them to stop goofing off but what he hears next stops him. 

_”Harder, fuck.”_ Heat builds in Kyungsoo’s cheeks and he feels like they’re on fire, it’s only made worse when he hears Baekhyun groan, and he’s certain that they aren’t playing video games right now. 

It must be because he’s sitting up, closer to the wall, but he can hear Jongdae’s voice, a low murmur. He can’t make out what he is saying but it still gets to him. Baekhyun sounds muffled and Kyungsoo’s imagination gets away from him, not giving him a moment to calm down. Images of Jongdae bending Baekhyun over flash through his head, filtering through to Jongdae on his knees between Baekhyun’s legs sucking him off or maybe Jongdae has Baekhyun’s legs up over his shoulders and is kissing him, muffling the sounds so they don’t wake anyone else up. Kyungsoo is unfortunately awake though and it’s like the seal to all of his repressed fantasies about them has been broken and he can’t stop himself. 

It’s distressing how quickly he gets hard, dick twitching as he hears the thump of Baekhyun’s bed frame against his wall and the start of Baekhyun keening before it’s cut short. Kyungsoo clenches his hands into fists on his thighs, cheeks still burning and conscious trying to convince him of how wrong this is. It is in complete contrast with how worked up he is getting from listening in on his friends, his bandmates have sex in the room next to him. Kyungsoo curses the thin walls with renewed passion. He thought he was in control of how he… felt about them but his erection says otherwise. 

It can’t hurt, just once, he can quickly get off and then put in earplugs and will away the shame?

The _tap tap tap tap tap_ against his wall falters and then picks up again with renewed vigor and he can hear Jongdae, finally, and his long drawn out moan that lilts up at the end. 

_”Quiet”._ Baekhyun mocks but it sounds more wrecked than anything. Jongdae must do something because Kyungsoo hears a shaky gasp and then Baekhyun’s colorful curse. He deserves it. Maybe Jongdae spanked him, pulled his hair. Kyungsoo bites his lip. He shouldn’t be imagining this and shouldn’t be this turned on at the thought of them together but he is. 

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut, kneeling and bracing a hand against his own headboard as the other slides into his boxers. The relief is immediate but quickly is replaced by lust, his ears pounding with it as he starts to stroke himself off along with the sound of the bed next door, spitting into his palm when it’s too dry to feel good and the precum isn’t enough. 

_“So, tight, Baekhyunnie.”_ A moan, low and clear.

 _“Ah-ah, I’m—touch me.”_ Baekhyun’s voice is tight and Kyungsoo shudders at the thought, knowing that Jongdae is fucking Baekhyun, working him up to the point where he can’t talk, form sentences. It must be good, Kyungsoo wonders how it would feel to fuck Baekhyun or maybe have Jongdae fuck him. 

Kyungsoo squeezes, twisting his hand and tilting his chin down to his chest as he thinks about it, not sure which one he wants more right now. His breaths come out harsher but he’s careful not to make noise, face already feeling like it could melt off from the heat, but somehow he still feels more embarrassed at how he’s sitting on his bed past two am and masturbating. A single irrational thought, worrying that they might hear him, the sound of him jerking off and the slight shaking of his bed, flits across his mind but they’re both so wrapped up in each other they wouldn’t. 

Kyungsoo bites his lip, flicking his wrist and jerking his hips up into his hand as he hears Jongdae change pace, deep thrusts that have the mattress creaking less frequently but Kyungsoo can tell how good it is by the way Baekhyun starts making soft little gasping noises. 

It’s too much, Kyungsoo rubs over the tip of his erection, shuddering at how good it feels and focusing on listening to them next door. He thinks he hears Jongdae come. The bed tapping just a few times more before it stills. 

_“Oh fuck, shit.”_ Baekhyun always had a way with words but the way he starts praising Jongdae, calling him pretty, complimenting his mouth, leaves little to the imagination and Kyungsoo seems to have an unfairly overactive one. He can imagine Jongdae’s head bobbing over Baekhyun’s cock, Baekhyun’s long fingers curling into his brown locks and pulling as he thrusts up. 

Kyungsoo does the same, jerking into his own hand as he groans despite himself, pinching his mouth closed and letting the noise hiss out. Jongdae would be good, would let Baekhyun pull at his hair and Kyungsoo imagines his lips curled around his own cock. He imagines Jongdae blowing him, eyes half-lidded as he stares up at him from between his legs. They are both too far gone for teasing but if they started out like this then Jongdae, being the brat he is, would probably leave kiss marks up the inside of his thighs. 

Baekhyun moans on the other side of the wall and Kyungsoo unintentionally joins him, a 2am harmony of voices, pleasure the only thing on his mind. They’re too wrapped up in each other to notice but he should be careful, he needs to finish quickly. They bed shifts no the other side of the wall and he can hear their low murmurs, pauses in the noise where he imagines they’re kissing, maybe Jongdae is sharing Baekhyun’s own come with him. 

Kyungsoo grunts, hips shaking as he comes messily over his own fist, pumping his hand a few more times until he’s spent. He can feel the muscles twitching in his legs and he wonders if he can stand, not wanting to try it as he breathes heavily and allows himself to come down from his high, his heart beat slowing. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae are thankfully quiet and Kyungsoo feels sleepy, trying to ignore the odd feeling of shame and guilt bubbling up in his stomach. He can deal with that tomorrow. He grabs for tissues, cleaning himself up quickly before he slips back into bed and closes his eyes. He hopes he can forget it by tomorrow. 

Tomorrow, however, brings Baekhyun—who is practically glowing—grinning at him over their dinner the next night while Kyungsoo glances at Jongdae in shock as they meet eyes while their feet tangle under the table. 

They _know_ , Kyungsoo thinks, cheeks flushing without his permission yet again. He glances between them, wary, but can’t find it in himself to say no when Jongdae invites him in, asking him to talk with his arm looped low around Kyungsoo’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE REALITY. REALITY TORTURES ME. 
> 
> Okay I know this is not ~reality~ but baekchensoo are in the same apartment unit/level and apparently Kyungsoo can fucking hear the noises baekhyun makes at night and i hate the world and everything and how suggestible i am. 
> 
> ANYWAY I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A GREAT NOVEMBER SO FAR!!!


	18. better in threes (chenbaekhera NC17 cunnilingus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Hyeran add a little Jongdae.

How Jongdae ended up here, sporting a semi and sitting patiently on the edge of his roommate’s bed as said roommate and his girlfriend slowly make-out next to him is a little surreal. It doesn’t help that he’s had a little bit of a crush, despite how annoying he is. It is also a mystery as to how he managed to get someone as cool and beautiful as Hyeran to date him. Then again, Baekhyun is (annoyingly) cute and charismatic. 

They work well together, Jongdae thinks, a little wistful but more turned on as he continues to watch them together. He shouldn’t be this turned on at Hyeran sucking on Baekhyun’s tongue and his hand traveling up the back of her shirt to unhook her bra but, well, Jongdae’s dick betrays him on a regular basis, so it is not that much of a surprise that it would now. 

“Come here,” Baekhyun says, staring at him and his eyes flutter slightly, lashes hitting his cheeks as Hyeran’s lips find the side of his neck. Jongdae scoots closer, thigh pressed close to Hyeran’s knee where she’s straddling Baekhyun. Jongdae wants to reach out and touch but he hasn’t been invited yet. 

“It’s no fun just watching,” Hyeran adds, her smile just as mischievous as Baekhyun's and Jongdae wants to groan, he doesn't think he can handle them. This may just be too much or just enough, he can't make up his mind which. He is not sure what to do or who to touch but they seem to decide for him, Baekhyun and Hyeran sharing a quick look before Hyeran’s soft fingers find the side of his cheek and she leans in to kiss him, her lips move against his confidently. A moment later, Baekhyun’s hand lands on his knee, sliding up higher with each swipe of Hyeran’s mouth against his. 

Kissing Hyeran is different, so soft but sure and Jongdae is content to let her set the pace, heart beating faster as her nails lightly trail down the side of his neck and leave goosebumps in their path. Jongdae is sensitive all over, on edge between them. Baekhyun’s hand is now pressing down over Jongdae's dick and he tries to control himself, not jerking up into the touch but still hyper-aware of it and eager for more. 

“What do—” Jongdae tries, pulling back slightly and wincing at how his voice croaks out. “How should we?” 

“Good question.” Baekhyun’s palm adds more pressure and Jongdae grunts while he looks at Hyeran for direction. It was her after all who asked for this. She has moved back now and is looking between the two of them, Baekhyun’s hand around her waist to help keep her balance. They look beautiful together. Jongdae licks his lips, anticipation, and arousal burning through him. 

“He’s too excited to last,” Hyeran says, rolling her hips down against Baekhyun as if to emphasize her point. Jongdae can’t blame Baekhyun for the way he moans at the movement unable to deny the jab at his stamina. “We talked about it a lot.” 

Jongdae’s face flushes at that admission and the thought of them talking about him joining. He wonders how it feels, watching the slow rock of her hips; Jongdae chances a look at Baekhyun, only to see his lip between his teeth and brow pinched. The urge to kiss him is there but he doesn’t, instead, he waits for Hyeran. 

“Can I have you first?” She tilts her head, eyes sliding over his body. Jongdae can’t think of an answer other than “fuck, yes,” to that. Baekhyun groans out a composed, “Fuck, that’s hot.” She laughs at both of them, kissing Baekhyun softly on the mouth before sliding off of his lap and telling Jongdae to sit on the bed. 

Jongdae scoots back, making himself comfortable, propped up by pillows against their headboard. Hyeran is beautiful as she pulls off her top, bra falling down and skirt pushed down her hips. The panties stay on as she climbs into his lap. He feels the bed dip again as Baekhyun sits on the edge and watches his girlfriend crawl on top of his best friend and roommate. 

“Can I touch?” Jongdae asks, eyes falling down to her breasts and soft pink nipples slowly pebbling from the chill of the early autumn air. 

“It’s going to be difficult if you don’t,” she says sounding a little fond, grabbing his hand and bringing it to her chest. They’re soft, warm under his palm and Jongdae squeezes, thumb rubbing over her nipple and it is easy, natural to lean up, sliding his hands around her back and licking, biting gently, at her chest. 

Jongdae licks again, sucking lightly before pressing kisses over her sternum, slowly moving to her other breast. 

“She likes being eaten out the most,” Baekhyun suggests casually in his ear and Hyeran’s grip in Jongdae’s hair tightens. Oh. He can do that, he feels his dick throb at the thought of being between her legs.

Jongdae squeezes at her breast once more before tensing, rolling them over until he has her under him, on her back with her pretty black hair fanning out over the dark red comforter. 

“Does she?” Jongdae asks, voice thick with desire. He wants to taste her, and sees her slight smile twitching at the corner of her lips before she brings him in for a lazy kiss. 

“Baekhyun’s record is three,” she says, glancing over at Baekhyun, poking him in the side. 

“Minutes?” Jongdae looks over, eyebrow raised. Baekhyun flips him off while Hyeran laughs, covering her mouth and calming herself down when Baekhyun pouts. Jongdae wonders if he could get her off three times, probably not the first time they do this, maybe if they asked him back… 

“Kiss and make up,” Hyeran says, “or I’ll go take care of myself.” Jongdae shares a look with Baekhyun something along the lines of ‘how in the fuck are you still alive and why is she dating you’, Baekhyun shrugs like he isn't quite sure himself. 

“I guess I’d be forced to fuck Jongdae then,” Baekhyun says, sighing dramatically. Jongdae’s dick, that traitor, is not opposed, twitching at the thought. Hyeran gives him a knowing look. He does wear his emotions on his face, he needs to be careful.

“If you two would stop bickering and just kiss, then maybe there could actually be some fucking going on instead of just fucking around,” Hyeran’s hand has already slipped under her panties, working in circles over herself and, well, if she wants them to kiss then who is Jongdae to not give her what she wants. 

“Baekhyun, get over here,” Jongdae says, voice low and it has the desired effect, Baekhyun eagerly coming closer. Baekhyun is already worked up, and despite--or perhaps because of--their bickering their kiss lacks finesse but is desperate, hungry; Jongdae has wanted this Baekhyun doesn't hold back. Jongdae finds it easy to kiss Baekhyun, it isn't a surprise, their lips slide together eagerly and with abandon. Baekhyun takes, licking into his mouth, hand trembling slightly on Jongdae’s shoulder before they pull away, breathing deeply and Jongdae can see how hard Baekhyun is with just quick glance down to his lap. Maybe later, Jongdae can help with that, maybe Baekhyun and Hyeran would like to see that. 

“Good boys,” Hyeran says, “that wasn’t that hard.” She’s still touching herself, hand between her legs moving in tight circles and it's high up on the list of hottest things he's seen. 

“Direct touch is good, fingering helps,” Baekhyun whispers in his ear, little cheat codes for what he’s about to do. Jongdae presses his lips down her stomach, gently pulling her hand away so he can tug the edge of her panties down himself. 

It is Baekhyun that takes her hand, licking over her fingers and then leans down to kiss her while Jongdae settles between her legs, grabbing a pillow and putting it under her hips. Jongdae ignores how hard he is, eyes flicking up to see Baekhyun kissing her softly, catching sight of hints of tongue every so often as they lazily kiss. Jongdae focuses on leaving his own biting kisses up her inner thigh, a finger sliding up through her folds and he shudders. She’s so wet already. 

Her thighs twitch when he reaches the apex of her folds, forefinger slowly rubbing in circles as he watches for her reaction. He mimics the circular motion she used earlier. When she makes a low hitching noise, her thighs tensing, he focuses on it and then parts them, letting his tongue lick over the same spot. 

“Oh, fuck,” Hyeran gasps and Jongdae grins, tasting her again, pointing his tongue as he slides it up and then does it again, taste of her on his tongue as he slides it up to the small nub as she breathes harder against Baekhyun's lips. Jongdae focusing on that spot, feeling the muscles in her thighs tense as his tongue presses against it over and over. It's so good, has his dick twitching along with her legs as he sucks lightly at her, mouth and chin a mess. Jongdae has always enjoyed doing this, his dick throbbing at the soft noises she makes as he hooks her legs over his shoulders and goes in for more, slow suction and light flicks of his tongue over her. He ruts against the comforter, turned on at how responsive she is, knowing that he's the cause of the slight tremble of her thighs on either side of his head when he softly sucks at her clit. 

Baekhyun is watching him, absently running his hands over her body, and Jongdae meets his gaze as he continues to lick in slow circles, aware of how wet his chin is but not caring, only working to make the shake in Hyeran’s legs worse with each touch of his tongue and mouth. He loves it, focusing on making her feel good, trying to make her come apart under him. 

Jongdae’s hand follows next, finger pressing easily inside her as she squeezes around it and thrusts in and out lazily, wondering if he’ll get to fuck her later. She takes two fingers easily, and he curls them inside her as he attaches his mouth back to her clit, tongue flicking over it as she arches her back, trembling as Baekhyun gets his mouth over her breast. 

He’s talking to her, telling her how pretty she is and Jongdae would comment too but he doesn’t want to stop now, he’s building her up, tongue keeping up the same rhythm as his fingers keep curling, rubbing with purpose at her. Hyeran’s hand curls tightly in his hair as she rolls her hips up, whimpering as he sucks at her clit, swollen under his mouth. Jongdae moans before going back to it, hand increasing in pace as all the tension coils in her body, Baekhyun’s hands still touching her, before she gasps, legs trembling and clenching down on Jongdae’s fingers. He keeps licking at her, tongue flattening, as she comes down. 

“You’re too good at that,” Hyeran breathes out, tugging on his hair and Jongdae sits up. 

Jongdae grins, eyes roaming over the flush of her neck, she’s gorgeous. “Want another?” He asks. She laughs once, a little breathless, maybe a little amused at his cockiness. Jongdae’s in his element now though, more comfortable with them even though this is new to everyone. 

Baekhyun stops him from wiping his mouth, instead pulls him up over her and licks at his lips, kissing him and Hyeran’s slick off of his lips. It’s dirty and Jongdae falls into it, turned on and worked up, holding on to the back of Baekhyun’s neck as they make out. If asked he could go back down on her for hours, drag another orgasm or two from her but it doesn’t seem like she wants that. 

“Can you wait a little more, babe?” Hyeran asks with a condom in hand and carefully stroking Baekhyun’s dick. He shudders, clinging to Jongdae’s shoulders for support. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun breathes out shakily, hips rolling forward for the last few seconds of friction as she touches him and Jongdae sympathizes, can imagine it has been hard to wait. He didn’t think Baekhyun had this level of patience but admires him for it, leaves a barely-there kiss on his lips and forgets to leave feelings out of it. 

“Suit up,” Hyeran says, looking between them, a small smile on her face as she prods Jongdae’s ass with the back of her heel. Hyeran and Baekhyun are going to be the death of him, Jongdae thinks, taking the offered condom and rolling it on himself, gasping when Baekhyun reaches out to help, long fingers looking so good curled around his dick. 

“I’m not going to last,” Jongdae chuckles, trembling, overwhelmed and closing his eyes as he lines himself up. 

“Better be longer than three minutes,” Baekhyun says, teasing lilt to his voice barely recognizable under the lust. Hyeran lightly smacks his shoulder but Baekhyun doesn’t care and neither does Jongdae at this point, incredibly turned on and still not quite sure he is actually here with the two of them. Baekhyun has given up on delaying gratification and has his hand around his dick, lounging on his side next to Hyeran, as he slowly jerks himself off. They’re both too much and Jongdae moans, eyes pinched shut, as he slides in, dick engulfed in the tight warmth of her body. 

“Finally,” Hyeran says, breathes out, holding onto Baekhyun’s forearm while Jongdae experimentally moves, thrusting forward and fighting back the urge to come right away. He’s too worked up, they are all too worked up, for it to be anything but a brutal pace, thrusting into Hyeran with abandon, thumbing at her clit and enjoying the bounce of her breasts and way she tightens around his dick. The friction is good and Jongdae brings one of her legs up over his shoulder, holding onto it as he continues to fuck her, thumb rubbing at her clit continuously as the bed creaks and she makes quiet choked noises. 

It’s Baekhyun that groans for Hyeran, her fingernails leaving red crescents in his forearm as Jongdae fucks through the resistance of her body, fighting his own orgasm as she squeezes around him. He was not kidding when he said he wasn’t going to last, trying not to falter as he watches Hyeran and Baekhyun make out sloppily while he is encased in the heat of her body, balls tightening the longer he keeps this pace. 

“Wait,” Hyeran breathes out, body shaking, “roll over.” Jongdae doesn’t process it at first but finally seems to get it when he is on his back and Hyeran is straddling him, lining up his dick as she slowly sinks down. Fuck. She feels so good. He can still touch her, his finger finding her clit and enjoying it when she shivers, shaking on top of him as he thrusts up into her, meeting the roll of her hips. It’s unexpected though when Baekhyun’s hand slides down over his chest, pinching at his nipple. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae groans, thrusting up desperately. 

Baekhyun’s lips land on his cheek and he can hear Baekhyun jerking off, the sound of his hand working over himself desperately. It seems a little unfair and before he knows what he’s doing Jongdae opens his mouth. “I’ll suck you off.” 

Hyeran moans at that, hips rocking faster over Jongdae and he grasps at the duvet desperately, trying not to come. 

“Seriously?” Baekhyun asks, voice pinched and full of arousal, maybe even surprised that Jongdae is offering. 

“Get up here,” Jongdae murmurs, licking his lips and hoping Baekhyun doesn’t see just how much he has thought about it, about both of them, with one look.

Baekhyun doesn’t ask again, sitting up and then shuffling towards the head of his bed on his knees, cock bobbing between his legs as he does. Jongdae sits up on his elbow, knowing that this won’t be that comfortable but hoping that Baekhyun won’t last that long. He can only really feebly thrust up into Hyeran now but she’s touching herself, rocking her hips and watching as Jongdae licks once over Baekhyun’s dick before taking it into his mouth. 

The taste of pre-come explodes on his tongue and Jongdae is overwhelmed at the continuous heat of Hyeran around him and the way that Baekhyun fills his mouth, cock thick on his tongue as he sucks at him. Baekhyun at least has helped him, a hand supporting the back of his neck as he carefully rocks forward, cock sliding further into his mouth as Hyeran starts gasping, tightening around his dick as she comes, shuddering on him. 

Jongdae thrusts up once, twice, emptying into the condom and moaning around Baekhyun. She doesn’t pull off him right away and Jongdae can see her watch them as she touches herself to Baekhyun fucking his mouth. 

Jongdae is already flushed, feeling good from his orgasm and wants that for Baekhyun, eyes tearing up a little as his dick hits the back of his throat. Jongdae hollows his cheeks, bobs his head and slides his tongue up through the slit and Baekhyun is gone, hips stuttering and a melodic moan filling the room as he comes on Jongdae’s tongue. Jongdae groans, jaw sore and come dripping from the corner of his mouth. He feels too good, and maybe slightly exposed when Hyeran rolls off of him, his dick now flaccid and the cool air making him aware of how wet the top of his thighs are. 

Fuck. They’re both too much, Jongdae thinks but his brain is too caught up in being well-fucked to process anything else. Baekhyun groans as he flops down next to Jongdae. Baekhyun's hand is still lightly touching his dick like he is wishing for more, maybe another round but knowing he isn’t going to get it up for a while. 

Jongdae doesn't want to say anything first, his brain seems to have caught up and overtaken his now useless dick and in place of talking about feelings. Jongdae finds something to do in the form of peeling off the used condom and throwing it into Baekhyun’s bin. It’s quiet between them and only slightly uncomfortable. It is better when Hyeran’s arm curls over Jongdae's chest, pulling him back down while Baekhyun’s legs tangle with his and keep him locked between them. Jongdae sighs, accepting both of their kisses, hoping that it means more than just a ‘thank you for a great fuck’ but not quite confident enough to ask. 

“Talk now or after we sleep?” Hyeran asks softly, and Jongdae feels like his thoughts have been read. Jongdae’s heart stutters, he is even more attracted to her than when Baekhyun first introduced her as his girlfriend and Jongdae couldn’t quite wrap his head around liking someone other than Baekhyun that way. 

“About Jongdae being our boyfriend?” Baekhyun asks easily, casually, like he isn’t fucking with Jongdae’s mind and heart. He must mean it though, as unbelievable as it sounds, because there are Baekhyun-shaped lips pressing against his shoulder once before he feels teeth and Jongdae wants to shove him off the bed at the same time he wants to maybe make out with him for a few hours. 

“You…you’re serious?” Jongdae laughs once, disbelieving. 

“Probably should have talked to you first, you know, before all the fucking but you’d run away from nasty feelings. We had to trap you with amazing threesome sex,” Baekhyun explains. 

Hyeran snorts. “Let’s not pretend you’re any better, you called me your best girl-bro all of sophomore year.” Baekhyun pouts at that. Her hand is sliding over Jongdae’s forearm in a soothing motion and he isn’t sure he can process this, process liking two people for so long and only expecting one night but in the end having his feelings returned. 

“We probably could have handled it better,” Hyeran adds, frowning slightly, “but here we are.” Naked in bed, after so much sex, where Jongdae is possibly getting what he didn’t realize was exactly what he wanted.

“It won’t change that much, I mean, we’ll just buy you roses and write you sappy poetry about your mouth,” Baekhyun adds, “A very good mouth.” Jongdae gets a kiss on it, smiling against Baekhyun’s lips, and then laughing loudly when he hears Hyeran smack Baekhyun’s arm over him, her boobs pressing into him deliciously before she leans in and kissing him too. 

“Just think about it,” Hyeran says, smiling once, so beautiful and perfect. Jongdae doesn’t think there is much to think about. Who knows, it may not work and their start was a little backward. They care about him and Jongdae has always been an optimist. 

Jongdae says, grinning, “Alright, let’s try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Bianca who is probably one of the few people who would read this.


End file.
